Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light
by FrankSRoad
Summary: AU Post OotP. Harry's sixth year. The wheels of war are spinning as Harry gets help through his visions & dreams. New friends and enemies, wizards in white, betrayal and love. Read as Harry and the gang unlock their powers. HP? RW
1. One Room, Many Problems

Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light

Chapter 1

One Room, Many Problems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in here you may be familiar with. New characters, plots etc. is all I am responsible of.

Another perfect day was born as the sun rose brightly above Privet Drive. As was the norm for many of the children in the neighborhood, the park nearby was slowly seeing it's paths worn and it's benches no longer feeling alone. A warm breeze drifted from the park up through Privet Drive until it passed number four. Under normal conditions, the breeze would have brought a safe and wonderful feeling. One look at number four, Privet Drive would leave a person searching for a bit of character... Something that made this house a home. Try as they might, it was an ordinary, normal house just like all the rest on the street. That is, unless you look up into a small bedroom on the top floor where a snowy white owl kept watch over her master and friend.

The teenager found in this small room was far from normal and ordinary. The fact of the matter was that he was a wizard. Of course not just any wizard, but the one whom many in the wizarding world felt was responsible for saving the entire British Isles from the darkest wizard since the days of Merlin himself. Far from ordinary indeed...

"I'm sorry," He choked out between sobs occasionally revealing eyes full of pain and regret. "I... It's all my fault! If I'd on – only tried to use the bloody mirror first Sir – Sirius would still be here! Sirius... I'm so sorry..." A lone tear slowly formed out of the boy's right eye.

For almost 16 years, the eyes of Harry Potter were a vibrate green. Now the same green eyes seemed darker as tear-stained eyes allowed red to creep in. The past 2 weeks since the holidays began left Harry in a trance. It was only on this day that he finally open up his emotions. During his last month of the school year, he left the safe confines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with five of his friends to the Ministry of Magic in London. Instead of saving his godfather, Sirius Black, like they had hoped for, they instead fell into a trap within the Department of Mysteries. It was there that Harry, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood fought Lord Voldemort's best Death Eaters including the Dark Lord himself. Lucky for them, the Order of the Phoenix along with Professor Dumbledore helped to protect the young students allowing them all to escape. Physically they sustained a few injuries, Hermione being the worst off, but nonetheless they were alive. Unfortunately, one Sirius Black would fall protecting his godson and friends. After the battle, Harry learned of his destiny... a destiny he felt should have been shown to him ages ago...

_"... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

"I can't do it," said Harry as his feelings slowly swelled from sadness to anger. "How in Merlin's name am I supposed to do it Hedwig? My mum and dad, Cedric, now Sirius... All gone because they knew me! I'm not even 16 and yet I have practically the entire wizarding world's fate resting on my shoulders because of a prophecy made before I was even born! A prophecy that Dumbledore didn't bother clueing me in on until a few weeks ago! Not to mention I'm trapped in this house with people watching my every move! I have people making sure I'm ok when they should be out protecting other people! If this blood protection is so strong, then why do I need so many Order members constantly watching the house! Doesn't Dumbledore know that their help is needed elsewhere! What am I supposed to do girl? You tell me!"

His voice seemed to shake the room ever so lightly as his only friend at number four hooted timidly trying not to look at him. Harry knew he had a bad temper but getting it under control was the last thing on his mind. Noticing the scared owl, his face softened.

"I'm sorry girl," Harry gently said. "I just feel so lost. Sirius isn't here to help me... Dumbledore's busy with the Ministry since that wanker Fudge finally admitted that Voldemort's back... I just... I just wish I knew where to start. And even if I did know, how many more people are going to die before the end. If I can't defeat him, then there will be no end, will there?"

Closing his eyes, Harry's mind wandered through the few years he'd experienced in the wizarding world. Fear, destruction, loss and death... He had seen enough horror to last him a lifetime... and it wasn't over yet. Eventually he thought about what the future could hold. Could he stop all the pain that seemed to suffocate him, his friends, and his world? Or would Voldemort truly finish the work of Salazar Slytherin? Unsure whether he would be able to stop him, he resigned from his train of thoughts.

"No," he whispered as his hands ran through messy, jet black hair. "No there won't. He'll keep coming after me and those I love."

Time seemed to make little difference as Harry sat on his bed staring out the open window. To him, a whole different world was a few feet away. Birds flew with freedom, soaring through the blue sky... He could even hear them singing without a care in the world... What he would give to have that kind of freedom and that kind of life... Just then, a BANG came from his door.

"Hey freak, you in here!" Bellowed his fat cousin.

"What do you want Dudley," Harry said icily. "I really don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Mum said to come up and tell you lunch is ready. She actually made a sandwich for you since you've barely eaten the past couple weeks. Said she doesn't want your little group of freaks bre —"

"Shut up, I get the point. Tell Aunt Petunia that I'll be right down."

"Sod off! You can't tell me what to do!"

Just as Harry was about to slam the door in his face, a gust of wind blew in and completed the task for him. He looked at the door and thought it rather curious, but quickly dismissed it as the breeze had been picking up a bit. Anger coursed through his body at what his cousin had said moments ago. At first he thought that his aunt might actually be worried about him, but instead realized she was only worried that the Order would show up in their robes attracting attention for neighbors. A low rumble came causing Harry to realize that he was indeed hungry. Slowly, he made his was down to the kitchen.

"Boy get over here and eat! You look retched!" his aunt said narrowing her eyes at him before fetching a glass of water to drink.

"Thank you for lunch Aunt Petunia," he said, using all of his will power to remain civil.

She studied him quietly as he ate. Dudley of course wasted no time and began stuffing his face, while Harry would barely get halfway through the sandwich. All anyone had to do was look at Harry and instantly see that there was definitely something wrong. He was skinnier than he had even been before with his already baggy hand-me-downs accentuating the issue. The eyes showed not a boy of 15 but of someone who had already seen life and was about ready to call it quits. Even the way he carried himself revealed a great burden that was hard to imagine. Afraid she would be blamed for the boy's disheveled look, Petunia forced a smile and ended the silence.

"So when was the last time you spoke with your ah — friends?"

Harry looked up and saw what he believed to be two faces on his aunt. From the nose up he saw annoyance and worry. Below that was a smile so unnatural that not even the twins could figure out. He knew what she was doing and thinking about it made his tempter begin to rise.

"What? Afraid my friends will come and do something oh I don't know... _abnorma_l around your perfect house? You know, you really don't have to pretend to be pleasant on account of me. I much rather preferred it when all of you simply ignored me. To answer your question, I believe it was about two-three days ago. So was there anything else you wanted to ask, because this whole nice thing is wasting my time!" Harry just sat there knowing he opened up another round of screaming from his aunt.

"Don't give me any cheek boy! Just like your mother... Always thinking she was better than what she was. Why else do you think she left to go with those other freaks?"

"Don't talk about my mother again," said Harry whose blood had reached his boiling point. "You hate everything there is about magic but let me just tell you how pathetic your blindness and prejudices are." Using the word magic was like breaking the camels back with a ton of brinks instead of a straw.

"How DARE you talk to me in such a manner, and in front of my Diddy no less! Not to mention you used that... that 'M' word! Get out of my sight! NOW!" Petunia's face was about to turn purple and her eyes were livid with anger.

Afraid of finding some way to make himself more upset, Harry quickly left half of his sandwich on the table and stormed up to his room. The fact of the matter was Harry had indeed owled the Order the day before to let them know things were fine. On top of that, his relatives, if they could be called that, had no idea what transpired the previous month, still thinking that his godfather was a fugitive on the run instead of beginning his next great adventure. Unable to take anymore from either his aunt or his whale of a cousin, Harry quickly got in bed for a short nap.

What was once a warm, sunny afternoon had turned into a cool, dark night. As Harry finally looked around his room, he noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore. It seemed to be a cave of sorts dimly lit by a few green torches. Panic fed his adrenaline when the whole room quickly went black.

"Hello Potter... Having a nice nap are we?"

Harry knew what had happened. Seeing through red eyes until they were shut.

"Voldemort!" Harry gasped. He knew that voice anywhere. No other voice could be filled with as much hate and evil. "What do you want?"

"Come now, what makes you think that I actually want something? Maybe I just wanted to thank you for finally getting rid of Black for me. My dear Bella has been most satisfied aft—"

"NO!" yelled Harry as his emotions were getting the better of him. "IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU TRICKED ME AND I THOUGHT—"

"What you THOUGHT is why he is DEAD! You truly are a Gryffindor. Oh so brave and noble... But tell me Harry, how brave will you be when others die because of you? Will you be brave enough to stand up to me when your friends die one by one? Let's see... We have the entire pack of Weasleys who have been an embarrassment to purebloods the world over... Then there is also that mudblood of yours. Quite charming if she wasn't utter filth... That old codger of a fool who needs to be sent to the great beyond... Ah and of course there is the lovely Miss Chang... Just terrible if something were to happen to them wouldn't it?"

"YOU'RE A BASTARD TOM! YOU'RE ALWAYS HIGH ON THE PUREBLOODS AND YET YOU'RE A HALF BLOOD JUST LIKE ME!"

"How DARE you insult the greatest wizard the world has ever seen!" At this the Dark Lord was truly beginning to anger as Harry's accusations cut him like that of the Cruciatus Curse. Eerily though, his voice changed as his words glided off of his forked tongue. "However, I will give you one last chance Harry. Join me! At my right side we could rule this world. None could stand in our way. I recall telling you once that there is no good or evil, just power. You have the potential to be as great as you want to be! All you have to do is reach out and grab it. I could help you, Harry Potter... Join me and your friends' live will be spared..."

With all fear gone at this point, Harry gathered his thoughts and for the first time, was able to tell Tom exactly what he thought.

"You know TOM; I have to agree with you with one thing... I can be as great as I want to be, but the help I get will not be from you. The Light will win this war that you have started. I don't know how much of a part I will play, but let me tell you whatever it is, I will be doing all I can to make sure we all see you dead Tom. You have brought nothing but pain and suffering to the world... Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Order will see to it that you'll never return. It will be a cold day in Hell before I join you," Harry finished with renewed conviction.

"So be it Potter," Voldemort spat. "I could have given you power beyond any you could fathom! Instead you chose death for you and your friends. Oh and don't worry about Hell... You'll see it soon enough."

The cackling coming from Voldemort echoed into oblivion as the boy who lived shot up from his nap covered in cold sweat.

"Damnit," he thought to himself. "I just had to piss him off didn't I? Oh God what have I done? I've got to owl Dumbledore and start practicing my occlumency again. Luck really is on my side since he didn't bother to look for the rest of the prophecy."

Looking down at his watch he noticed that only 2 hours had passed since he had come up to his room. He walked over to his desk, which was covered with letters from his friends. They had only sent one each after the school year ended. He was thankful he was not bombarded with letters and given time to himself. Taking out a piece of parchment, he quickly jotted a note to his professor retelling the event and asked for help with occlumency. Just as he was finishing his letter, his lightning bolt-shaped scar burst with pain the likes he had never felt before. Clutching his scar with one hand and adding this new information with the other, he began to wonder.

"I thought he couldn't get into my head like this while I'm here! Wasn't that the whole point of my coming back to this ruddy house every holiday!" he yelled to himself. With that, he quickly let Hedwig out of her cage and tied the note onto her leg. "Take this to the Order member watching the house girl, and hurry." With a friendly nip on his finger, she flapped her wings and flew out of the window with all her might.

After a few moments, he noticed his fingers were rather damp. Crimson blood covered his fingers as it continued to drop from his connection with Voldemort. The world around him slowly began to spin and black out on him when he fell onto the floor with a THUD.

_ The rain fell as screams reverberated throughout the quaint village. Fear and despair were the only emotions resting within the souls that were running around trying to take some cover. As colored light streaked by in every direction, a chill seemed to paralyze the town folk. Men and women shrouded in black robes and white masks came thundering in on foot, while ghosts of death glided their way towards the village. Death Eaters and Dementors were knocking on the town's front door. _

_Suddenly a white light burst in the sky erupting into what seemed to be a symbol. There set within the seal were a Siberian Tiger, Bald Eagle, Golden Griffin, Owl, and Black Labrador – each facing down toward the earth all while a great White Phoenix draped it's ever protecting wings around the five other beasts. Across this image was a pair of swords crossing in the center. _

'What the hell is this? Is this another trick of Voldemort's?' Harry thought as the scene unfolded before him atop a grassy knoll.

_This seemed to take the Death Eaters and Dementors by surprise as they all looked up at the night sky. No sooner had their eyes rested on the town before them that the apparition of several dozen witches and wizards in white robes took place. With the firing of a spell, the battle had begun. Several people cloaked in white mounted their brooms and attacked from the air, while several more took positions blocking the village from Voldemort's forces. This left eight beings in white step forward to meet the enemy head on, while a soft glow emanated from them._

"Who are all those people? Are they mad they will be trounced! There must be at least 20 Death Eaters and 30 Dementors! OH COME ON JUST LET ME SNAP OUT OF THIS!" Harry screamed. This feeling reminded him of being in a pensive. He could view what he was seeing, but actively participating was out of the question. "I've got to get word to the Order incase this is real! I'm sure they'll want to know about these wizards in white."

_Harry quickly left his place above the village and ran down hoping to get a better idea of what he was seeing. About halfway down the hill he could see spells being exchanged as those on brooms effectively encircled the dementors with their patroni holding them at bay for the moment. Finally, Harry made to a building in the rear part of the village where a light blinded him. It came from the center of the battle. Gaining his vision again, he came to the center of the town. A few feet away stood a wizard helping to protect the area. The same symbol that was hanging in the sky was found on the left chest of the wizard's robes. Weaving in-between the buildings and streets, Harry reached the front lines. He gazed in amazement as the Dementors were gone and the few conscious Death Eaters began to port-key out, while many were either stunned or dead. _

_Before he could get any closer, Harry felt the scene start to drift away. The village, witches and wizards faded out of his frame of mind. Soon the only thing left was the seal that as still hanging in the sky. It was then that he knew this couldn't have been a trick of Voldemort's... One feeling overtook Harry that would make the Dark Lord's power crumble with time... Hope... _

"Harry! Harry are you ok? — Oh Merlin, HARRY! No, not again please!" Tonks gently tried to shake the frail boy awake as tears slowly found their way down each cheek. Seeing whom she considered a friend laying in her arms with blood dripping down his forehead frightened her. Not too long ago, she lost her cousin and now his godson didn't look much better than death itself. She quickly performed an emergency spell to stop the bleeding, as all Aurors know. Then without warning, a pair of eyes opened and sprang to life.

"Wha — where?" said Harry as he attempted to clear his foggy mind. He turned his head and meet a young face with spiky, bright pink hair.

"Thank God you're ok! You had me scared for a moment," Tonks said with relief clinging onto the skinny boy. "I gotta take you to Madame Pomfrey so she can patch you up."

"No it's ok I'm fine."

"Harry you've lost some blood. I don't know how well my spell's going to —"

"I'm FINE Tonks! I just... I need to sit down. There's no need to have Madame Pomfrey worry about me, it's only a little blood. OK?"

She looked at him slightly hurt by his tone but knew he was under a lot as of late and let it slide. "Well fine, but at least tell me what happened, and start at the beginning."

After 15 minutes of retelling the day's events, the pink haired auror just stared slack jawed at her young friend.

"So all of this, from your aunt, to you-know-who, to this dream... all happened today?" He slowly nodded. "Listen Harry, I have no idea why you seem to get the short end of the broomstick all the time, but just remember that we're all here for you. It's already tough enough on me with Sirius and all, but you... you've got that, plus one crazy bastard who seems hell bent on getting to you for some reason. I don't know how you do it sometimes. Honestly, you're probably the strongest person I've ever meet next to Dumbledore." Harry smiled at her words, letting it fall slightly as he forgot that Sirius was Tonks' cousin, not to mention the Order did not know the second part of the prophecy.

"Thanks Tonks. So what do you think the dream, or whatever it was, mean?" Harry thoughtfully asked.

"I don't have a clue. With visions, the person doesn't pass out, they just momentarily forget where they are. If that were the case, Trelawney, that old bat, would be out for half the day according to her." Harry snickered as he imagined her 'Inner Eye' going to work in Divination while passing out face first into her tealeaves. "Even if this passing out was a fluke occurrence, I don't think you're a seer. Seers can only witness an event, but from what you just described, you could actually walk around and interact to a certain extent much like a pensive. You should definitely talk with Dumbledore. Oh, I almost forgot... here's the letter you sent Hedwig with since the first part was actually for the professor. Quick thinking you've got there."

"So how long are you lot sent to watch me? I mean, watching a house all day can't be your idea of fun," stated Harry.

"Well I'm going to lie, it is a bit of a snooze. Especially since you never leave this blasted room of yours. I mean come on, the least you could do for us would be go outside or to the park. At least them we could move around and see all the sights around Privet Drive." Joked Tonks as she lightly jabbed him in the ribs. "I'm not supposed to talk about who guards you or when, but I can say that there are 6 of us."

Harry knew only too well that it was probably under Dumbledore's orders that he not be told this bit of information either. After all, he was the person who seemed to keep everything from him, only relaying to Harry what he felt was necessary.

"Well, thanks Tonks for — well you know, everything"

The young auror smiled and said "No worries. If you need anything just send a note with Hedwig and we'll see what we can do. Oh and Harry..." she said turning just outside his door.

"Yes?"

"Eat a little more will ya? I mean you're cute and all but a little bit more meat on those bones, some newer clothes and you'll have the girls eating right out of your han—"

"Tonks!" called out Harry as he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry!" said Tonks. No sooner had the apology come out of her mouth than an amused look dawned on her face. "Oi, maybe you'd prefer the love of a different type, such as an arse bandit?"

The look she saw on Harry's face was priceless, causing her to trip over her own feet. Recovering from the initial shock, he indignantly said, "No I happen to like girls thank you very much, NYMPHADO —"

"Alright Potter, you win!" she said knowing full well she deserved it. "I'll see you around." As she looked at him, she noticed how his scar was now healed up completely when moments earlier it was bleeding. Contemplating about letting the Order know, she shook her head and thought better of it. It was, after all, Harry's choice whether to tell people about it or not.

Walking over to his desk, he wrote a revised note for his professor, which included his account while unconscious. Taking one final look at it and thinking it was good enough, he called out to his feathery friend and tied on the note one more time.

"Ok girl, this time I really want you to go to Professor Dumbledore," With a hoot she was gone.

Gazing out the window following Hedwig until he lost her in the clouds and sky, he decided to get some schoolwork done, followed up by some Occulmeny practice before bed. Rubbing the scar that so famously defined him to most of the wizarding world, he though that his was going to be one rough summer.

A/N: That's the first chapter and I hope it's good enough for you to keep reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad, it doesn't matter since I've never written before and I thought I'd take a stab at it. I hope to have this 6th year fic done before the sixth book itself comes out. I'll try to update twice a week, but we'll see. The way the story board is shaping up, it will be 120,000+ words, just a heads up if you don't like long fics. Thanks for at least reading this far!

Next update 15-3-05 or 3-15-05 if you're stateside.


	2. Anger Management

Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light  
Chapter 2  
Anger Management

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in here you may be familiar with. New characters, plots etc. is all I am responsible of.

* * *

The previous day had gone by so quickly that one young wizard did not have time to process all that he had gone through. Harry woke up realizing that it was still early in the morning. Glancing at the clock, it read 5:43 A.M. Noticing that Hedwig was not back yet, he figured that she decided to go hunting after dropping off his letter. 

'Well, no sense in me just lying here for the rest of the morning,' he thought. Walking to the bathroom, he could still hear the snoring coming from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. 'They're still sleeping. At least I don't have to start the day with them.'

After a quick shower and a trip to the loo, Harry went back to his room to get dressed for the day. Another look at the clock told him it was 6:09 A.M. The sun would rise soon as the warmth of it's rays already sent a faint glow across the horizon. Not long after Harry turned away from the window did he hear his uncle open his door.

"Get up boy! Oh, you're already up. Good. If you know what's good for you, you'll get downstairs and fix our breakfast while I get ready for work," Vernon demanded. "I'm bringing some important people from work over later this afternoon and you will be gone."

"Where am I supposed to go?" asked Harry.

"I already spoke with Mrs. Figg and you're to help her clean her house. There's to be no funny business and you _will_ behave. Incase she asks about school, you will make something up about St. Brutus's and the punishments you received. You've got 2 hours before you go to come up with something." With that, Harry's uncle waddled back to finish getting ready in his room.

Without another word, Harry made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast. The prospect of going over to Mrs. Figg's was some welcome news for a change. His uncle had no idea that the crazy old lady with an army of cats was actually a squib and part of the Order. Maybe then he could get some information on what's been going on. With no copies of the Daily Prophet and few letters from his friends, the detached feeling was growing.

Normally he didn't eat much of anything, let alone something for breakfast, but everything that just happened to him actually rendered him hungry. After cooking the main portion of food, he made himself some toast and nicked some sausage when his aunt and uncle wasn't looking. Done with his enslavement for now, he dragged himself upstairs and sat on his bed to finish his food.

The moment he set his plate down, a few owls began tapping at his window. One he knew was Pig, Ron's scrawny owl. By the looks of it, Pig was rather tired from his flight plus he had two letters. 'From Ron and Ginny,' he assumed. The other two owls seemed to be school owls from Hogwarts. Taking his letters, he thanked them all by offering an owl treat. Opening the first one he knew was from Ron as the penmanship was... well, rather messy.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate! I hope you're doing well and just remember, nothing last month was your fault so don't beat yourself up about it. How are those muggles treating you? If they get out of line, let me or the twins know and I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out! They've had their joke shop up and running for a few days now. Call it Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes they do. Nutters I tell you, but they say they're making some decent galleons in the few days they've been open. _

_Mione's still in the States with her parents. Do you think she's still talking with Krum? Anyway she's been on my case on homework! Can you believe that! The holidays have just started and already she's talking about school work! We don't even have our OWLs in yet, so maybe I'll just put it off till them._

_Oh, I've got this wicked book on Quiditch. It's called "Moves to Stupify Your Opponent" with full moving examples and everything! As soon as your time there's up, we'll go through it so we can us them against Slytherin! _

_I talked to mum about getting you out of there and coming over here but she says it's up to Dumbledore... Load of rubbish if you ask me. Even if You-Know-Who wanted to get you, we've got the whole Order PLUS you've survived him load of times before. Well, I'd better be off Harry. Take care!_

_Ron_

For the first time in a while, Harry carried a genuine smile on his face. He was glad that Fred and George could finally set up their joke shop. With the way things were working out, all of their little island could use the laughter. Not only that, but it amused Harry to see, even in a letter, how much Ron really like Hermione. He had suspected it since 4th year when Ron became jealous at Viktor Krum for going to the Yule Ball with Her. And when did she turn into Mione? His smile fell as he recalled Ron metioning Voldemort. No one except Dumbledore knew of the prophecy. Next, his attention turned to the letter that would probably belong to a red head with bright brown eyes.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you're going through a lot with Sirius and you practically being on house arrest. Mum told us what Dumbledore's doing and I think it's horrible! I know I'm not Ron or Hermione, but if you ever need to talk I'll always be here for you. You like to keep things to yourself and I can understand that, but Harry, holding in too much will eat away at you. Mum's calling from the kitchen so I'd better go help her out. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

After reading her letter, Harry just had to smile. She was short, to the point and didn't beat around the bush. A comforting feeling stirred within him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Did he like her in that non-sister way? 'No, this is Ginny. She's my best mate's little sister. I mean, of course I love her but as a sister, like Hermione right?' he thought desperately trying to push that though out of his mind. She was, after all, over him. Ginny and Hermione both said so. Yet, Harry couldn't help but wonder.

Regardless of what they wrote, Harry still felt responsible for so much that happened around him. Back in the Department of Mysteries, none of his friends made it out unscathed. Sirius went to go help him and his friends out at the cost of his life. Then yesterday's meeting with Tom... He would continue to go after him and his friends. Thinking back to his chat reminded Harry of Cho. She had been placed on Voldemort's hit list because of the time they spent together. Things didn't work out since she was overly emotional and talked of Cedric too often. Each time she brought it up, a pain of guilt struck him. Yet even then, there were a few fond memories lodged in-between. He did enjoy their kiss under the mistletoe and there was no doubt she was still as beautiful as ever. Cho? Ginny?

'Why couldn't things be less complicated? Ginny's great, but there's Cho. I wonder if things might pick up again this year...' With his face buried in his hands, Harry couldn't deny that thinking about Cho did bring him out of his stupor on occasion. 'Forget it, there are more important things to worry about.'

Refocused, he opened the next letter that was from Professor Lupin.

_Harry —_

_How are you holding up kiddo? I think we need to sit down and talk about what happened... It will be good for the both of us. Dumbledore is sending me on a mission so I should be back before your birthday at headquarters. I'd imagine if you're not there by your birthday, your friends will either raise hell or plan another breakout for you... You and your friends remind me so much of the Marauders. Take care Harry._

_Mooney_

The last portion of the letter had been difficult to read. The ink ran as a couple damp drops were smeared from tears. Harry couldn't help but fight his own. He had totally forgotten that Remus was the last of the Marauders. Sure, there was Peter, but that rat hardly counted anymore. Gently laying the letter onto his desk, he took the final letter in hand. Emerald met emerald which meant that the letter was from either his head of house, Professor McGonagall, or Dumbledore.

_Harry —_

_I know what is going to happen later on this afternoon. There is a rather long list of things I wish to discuss with you. See you in a few hours._

_A.D._

"How does he do it?" Harry asked to no one in particular. "How does he know what's going on all the time? Hmm... It's probably an Order member."

* * *

After practically being thrown out onto the street, Harry walked over to Mrs. Figg's place. As famous as he was among wizards, he still held an amount of notoriety among the muggles. Every few steps would lead to a head popping out behind a window or eyes drifting away from their garden. Yes, Harry Potter the delinquent as prowling the streets of Little Whinging. Watching him go by, a pair of neighbors sat on their porch and spoke in hushed tones. 

"There goes that Potter boy..."

"I can't believe Petunia and Vernon actually put up with him after all these years..."

"Not even St. Brutus's can help him..."

Crossing the street and leaving Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent behind him, Harry made his way up Wisteria Walk to Mrs. Figg's house. After knocking on the door, he turned and looked out onto the street. Cars rolled by and the sound of laughter came from a backyard near by. Looking over there was a group of children, between six and eight playing in a small inflatable pool. Behind him the door opened along with the squeak of a screen door.

"Hello Harry. Why don't you come on in out of the heat," Mrs. Figg said smiling warmly. Looking down at his old babysitter, he noticed that nothing about her, aesthetically, has changed much. She was still covered up by a housecoat and wore the same carpet slippers. "Albus should be here any moment so why don't you take a seat by the fireplace and I'll go put the kettle on."

"Do you need any help with that?" asked Harry as he began to follow her. The smell of cats quickly engulfed his mind.

"Oh no it's quite alright. Go on and sit down."

No more than 5 minutes went by when there was a burst of flames from the fireplace and out popped Albus Dumbledore. The bright orange robes screamed 'Look at me!' while the old wizard brushed off some excess floo powder. Fully dusted, he sat down in a chair opposite of Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry, how are you?" asked Dumbledore. The past month left the greatest wizard in the world looking tired and mortal. Gone was the twinkle in those blue eyes as they looked over the half-moon spectacles and fell upon his favorite pupil. Over the years, the headmaster had grown quite fond of the Gryffindor.

"I'm fine sir," said Harry rather curtly. "Your letter this morning said you wished to speak with me about a number of things?"

"Yes Harry... I was quite relieved when I received your letter asking about resuming your Occlumency lessons." Harry was about to ask a question that sprung to mind, when the professor simple raised his hand before a sound left Harry's lips. "I know how difficult it was for you under the tutelage of Professor Snape, therefore, I will be the one giving you lessons once a week both during the remainder of the summer and once school resumes. Now, would you be so kind as to retell your experience yesterday. I must know as much detail as you can give me." Just then, Mrs. Figg came into the living room with their tea.

"Ah, thank you Arabella."

"Yes thank you very much," said Harry.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Now if the two of you need anything I'll be feeding the cats," setting the tray on a nearby table, she left.

Keeping his anger in check, Harry began to recall the talk with Voldemort and his vision. There was a tension between him and Dumbledore that could not be denied. It was not too long ago that the professor final filled Harry in on the prophecy. If he had known that, he might have made a different decision the night his friends were hurt and godfather killed. Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't his fault... That it was Voldemort's and nobody else's. To Harry, it didn't matter. He still blamed himself first and foremost... In second place was the wizard sitting across from him.

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked looking rather worried.

"The best thing is what you have already done, and that is making the choice to continue Occlumency. It is dangerous enough that you know the rest of the prophecy so we need to keep it safe from Voldemort. Now as far as your vision goes, I'm sorry to say that I do not know what to make out it exactly," said Dumbledore as he stroked his long silver beard. "I will take a look into it as well as a few Order members. Now the next reason I've come is because of Sirius' will"

Harry stared at the old wizard for a moment, stunned by what Dumbledore had said. It never occurred to him that Sirius would have a will at such a young age being in his mid 30s.

'Well, he was in Azkaban for ages and broke out, so the Ministry's after him... And he was my godfather and an Order member, so Voldemort's after him too...' Harry surmised.

"The reading will be held once you and Remus are back at headquarters. I expect the both of you to be the two main beneficiaries," continued Dumbledore. "Arrangement will be made at Gringotts."

"Oh... Umm... Thank you professor. When will I be able to leave my Aunt and Uncle's?" Harry asked finally forming some time of response.

"In two weeks, so one week before your birthday."

"Sir, is there any way to clear Sirius' name? I know that he's... He's gone... but I'm sure he would have like the wizarding world to know the truth," said Harry sounding desperate.

"I'm sorry Harry, but without any proof—"

"Proof! It's been over two years since we've known the truth and without the rat," Harry angrily spat out, "we're stuck! Why can't we use a pensive? They show our memories right? If we just put the memories of the Shrieking Shack... I mean... Won't that prove he's innocent!"

"I'm afraid not Harry. You see," Dumbledore wearily said, "although your memories would be correct, the people in them may not be. The biggest problem with that are Polyjuice Potion and Metamorphmagus. Think about your fourth year with 'Professor Moody', who was in fact Bartemius Crouch Jr. A memory from your time in his class would show you were with Alastor when you really weren't."

"I should have just let them kill the rat! Sirius would have been free and Wormtail never would have brought Voldemort back!" Harry was now fuming.

"No Harry," Dumbledore gently began, "you did the right thing in sparing Peter. Sooner or later he will repay his debt to you. That time may come when you need help the most." Knowing there was more, the headmaster kept going. "You are still upset with me am I right?"

"YES sir, I am! You're always doing what you think is best for me for the past 15 years! When am _I_ ever going to decide for myself! You spoon-feed me information you think I should know and that's it, nothing more! I don't even get the whole TRUTH!" Harry knew he was overstepping some lines but he didn't care. As great as Dumbledore was, he lost a great deal of respect for the man over the course of a year. "You've read my mind I don't know how many times, didn't bother to tell me I even HAD a godfather, I've been under house arrest the whole summer so far, and the PROPHECY! This is MY life, not yours professor... When things involve me, I feel I should know about it!"

A loud crack pierced the air outside and most pieces of glass in Mrs. Figg's room shattered. Attempting to regain control of his fury, Harry just sat there taking a few deep breathes. Dumbledore meanwhile sat in his chair absorbing everything the Gryffindor said. Recomposed, Harry felt there was only one way to remain in the loop. "I want to be in the Order sir. Voldemort's out to get me and the best way to get through it would be to at least hear everything he's doing."

"Harry, you're only about to start your sixth year and you're not even of age. I'm sorry but—"

"Well then I'm sorry," Harry interrupted releasing the edge of his voice, "since I've faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters more times than some in the Order. I'm sorry that _one year's_ going to effect your perception of me as a boy or an of age wizard... And I'm sorry that you can't even fill me in on _my_ life decisions."

Dumbledore was stunned. Never in all his years of teaching has he ever been talk to this way, let alone by a student. He knew that Harry was right for the most part. He did keep a lot of information away, but he wanted the son of James and Lily to have as normal life as he could give him.

"I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. You must know that every decision I've made was so that you'd have a sense of normalcy in your life. I wanted you to enjoy your youth and your life thus far." No matter how guilty he felt, Dumbledore stood by what he thought was important for Harry.

"Yes sir. Was that all, because if it was, I think I'll go to the park for a while. I'm sure there's an Order member waiting outside for me as we speak." Harry sighed as he looked up to his professor.

"No I believe that is all for today. I'll see you next week and owl you on the specifics. Take care Harry."

Getting out of his seat, Harry made his way to find Mrs. Figg. He felt awful about destroying so many pieces of glass around her house.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing Albus can't fix. Go on to the park and relax a bit," she said kindly.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll see you sometime next week then. Bye." As the screen door shut behind him, he began to make his way towards the park. For a few minutes, he looked to see who was following him that day, but they were too well hidden.

After watching stubborn black hair make it's way up the street, Arabella went to her living room to find all the glass fixed, and a cheerless Albus Dumbledore.

"I overheard most of your conversation, although who couldn't. I hope you know what you're doing. Earlier it sounded like you didn't have the foggiest idea what the boy needed... So, what's the prophecy he's talking about, or can you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry I cannot say."

"There you go again with your secrets... I know you didn't tell him what happened in Dolau. He has a right to know Albus! It's all over the Daily Prophet. What happens when he finds out?" she asked with concern.

"Harry needs time to cope with losing his godfather. I don't want to place him under more stress right now if I can help it. I'd rather he have his friends there for him when we tell him all the new information," said Dumbledore slowly. "I've instructed his friends to not mention anything going on in our world."

"You'd better be right. I feel for him Albus, I really do. I've watched him after all these years, and you know what I've found? He doesn't fit in among the muggles, and although he's an amazing wizard, he doesn't quite fit in here either," Mrs. Figg pointed out.

As Harry sat in the cool shade of a White Willow, he attempted to relax after a tense confrontation with his professor. Little did he know that his name was being talk about across the whole country.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers for the words of encouragement! Porcelain Prayer, snuffles,cheyenne, twistingyourfears, christopherkelsey 

cheeseisawesome: Thanks for the head up about the "interesting language". I'll be keeping that in mind.

Tanydwr: Ginny will be an important character in this story. Will she be with Harry, honestly I'm not sure. I have a few options on where I want to go as far as pairing up with Harry. It depends on how the first portion of the story progresses. Secondly, did Harry have a premonition... Yes and no... What he saw was kinda like a directional arrow. It'll help him go in the right direction, but choices need to be made along the way. So it can change.

Love getting the reviews and the inputguys!

Next update 18-3-05...3-18-05


	3. Messages

Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light  
Chapter 3  
Messages

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in here you may be familiar with. New characters, plots etc. is all I am responsible of.

* * *

Little droplets of water slowly fell in London as people took cover under umbrellas. It was the first rainfall in two weeks and for many, the rain was most welcome. The heat had become unbearable except for those working in ice-cream shops. Even for witches and wizards, the heat only shortened the amount of time before tempers would flare left and right. 

"This is totally stupid mum! Harry doesn't know what's going on," ranted a tall redheaded boy, "and we're not allowed to tell him! Do you remember what happened last year? Went ballistic he did. Honestly, does Dumbledore think it's going to be any different this time around?"

"Ron dear, I know," said Molly Weasley who was tired of arguing. "I don't like the fact that Harry's not here or that we're keeping him in the dark again, but those are Dumbledore's orders. There's nothing more we can do except be there for him when he gets here."

"Mum! There has to be another way! Have you read the paper today! When Harry finds out—" cried Ginny.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Ronald Bilius Weasley!" the matron of the house said raising her voice. "We have discussed this into the ground the past three days. Now I want the both of you to go upstairs and wash up. There should be a few Order members and the twins joining us for lunch."

"Yes mum," they both said climbing up the stairs.

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place continued to play host to the Order of the Phoenix. You could never be sure who would stop by for some of Molly's wonderful cooking. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape would come and go, which always made Ginny and Ron walk on eggshells. Yes, they were all together every now and then last summer, but this time it was different. After the stunt they pulled with Harry and the others, these two redheads preferred to avoid any contact with the headmaster, their head of house, and one slimy git if they could help it.

Before being sent on his mission, Remus Lupin had also spent most of the summer there. No one knew what to say to him. If anyone attempted to talk about Sirius, Remus would simple excuse himself to his room saying he was tired.

Since all but two of the Weasleys were in the Order, they all felt it would be safer and easier to have Ron and Ginny stay the summer. The twins were hardly there since they had to look after their shop, and Hermione wasn't there yet. This made the early parts of summer rather dull for their tastes. Upstairs, they couldn't wait for their friends to show up.

"When does Hermione get here?" asked the youngest Weasley.

"Well," began Ron, "the last letter she sent me said she wasn't sure... She asked her parents if they could see Salem... You know with the old witch trials... Burning at the stake sort of thing before they come back... If they go... Early next week... If not... Then this weeke—" But before he could finish, he found himself wet from head to toe. Ginny took it upon herself to finish the job that her brother couldn't.

"Ha, you... you need a towel?" Ginny asked fighting off bouts of giggles. Seeing the glint of annoyance in his eyes, she promptly defended herself. "I'm sorry Ron but you wouldn't move away from the sink. Do you realize how many times you soaped your hands?"

Ron smiled with embarrassment. He failed notice how long he was actually standing there looking into the mirror. Grabbing a towel, he began to dry himself while Ginny made quick work at the sink.

"Ugh... This isn't working. I need to go change since _someone_," Ron said implying his lone female sibling, "just had to douse me in water. Meet me downstairs and we can play a game of wizard's chess before lunch."

"Ok, I'll see you down there," said Ginny. On her way down the stairs, her mind floated to the letter Harry had sent her three days ago.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this post finds you well. Last night I had a talk with Dumbledore. I don't know what happened but I completely flew off the handle and gave him an earful. One thing led to another and I actually shouted at him. It felt really good. _

_Everything else around his is the same as always. Well, I just thought you'd like to know that bit of information. Tell Dean I said hello._

_Love, _

_Harry_

She was glad that he was able to open up to her, even if it was merely retelling an event. It was by far better than the usual 'I'm fine' that they would frequently get from Harry. Wanting to keep things until Hermione got there, Ginny didn't mention to anyone that Dean and her split up. Yes, it was fun while it lasted, but it never turned into very much of anything...

"Earth to Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as he waved his hand in her face. "I do the same thing, and I get soaked. It's not fair I tell ya." His keeper skills must not have been in top form because a pillow flew through the air and caught him dead on in the face. "Right then, wizard's chess it is."

No more than 5 minutes passed and Ron's stomach was acting up. Unwilling to forgo a nice meal, Ron suggested they take a break until after he had gotten something to eat.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny. "Afraid any longer I'll finally beat you?"

"No," replied Ron, "that's not it. The reason I want to take a break is because I will pass out onto the table if I don't get something in me."

"You ate 3 hours ago!" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah can you believe it?"

"You're hopeless. Come on, let's ask mum what's taking so long."

Getting up from their game, they crossed the hall and made it into the kitchen. They saw that all the places were set along with Mrs. Weasley still making food.

"Hey mum, we thought lunch was going to be a while ago," pouted Ron. "What's going on?"

Molly glanced over to a clock and began to wonder.

"Oh my, it is past lunch time," she began rather anxiously. "None of them are here yet either. It's not like them to be late."

Just then, the kitchen door flew open and in walked the twins, followed by the missing Order members, Mad-Eye Moody, and Tonk. George's robes were torn as they all filed in. Both Aurors sat down while the twins stood in front of their mother.

"What happened to you!" Mrs. Weasley called out as she enveloped her two troublemakers into a giant hug. "How did you rip your robes?"

"Well mum we had a bit of a run in with a Death Eater," began Fred.

Seeing the worry on his mother's face, George elaborated. "Don't worry I'm fine. We're guessing he doesn't like tricks—"

"—pranks—"

"—or jokes—"

"—anymore." They finished together.

"See mum," Fred started with a mischievous smile, "here's what happened..."

* * *

Three hours earlier that afternoon, Diagon Alley was business as usual. Despite the official return of You-Know-Who, as deemed by the Ministry of Magic, it did not discourage many patrons from coming to the public center of magical London. The addition of Aurors stationed throughout the area helped to diffuse some of the apprehension. Peddlers continued to show their wares as potential customers walked by, regardless of the steady rain. The only sound apparent was the swishing of robes going by, and the murmuring between witches and wizards. Just because Albus Dumbledore could keep this news from Harry, did not mean he could hope to keep it from the rest of the wizarding world. 

On their way back from Gringotts to their joke shop at number 93, Fred and George Weasley overheard two witches talking on the side of the street. Hearing Harry's name being mentioned, they felt inclined to stick around and see what they said. It was evident that the attack in Dolau kept a constant stream of stories in the Daily Prophet.

"So do you think it's true?" asked one middle-aged witch dressed in dark blue robes. "Harry Potter knew what was going to happen?"

"Are you off your rocker? He said all along You-Know-Who came back just over a year ago. I admit," a little witch stated, "I didn't believe him then, but he was right... If Harry Potter knew, he would have warned everyone, right?"

"Well why don't you read the article again? All of it makes sense together!"

_Boy Who Lived Knew of Attack?_

_Three days ago, a family was killed in the little village of Dolau, Wales with the Dark Mark looming in the sky. Anfri and Glynnis Hughes were found murdered in their home, along with their fourteen-month-old baby Stephen. Burned into the side of the front door was the name "Potter". Aurors were quickly dispatched to the scene. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in capturing the Death Eaters responsible. A group of Obliviators soon followed, as this was all the information that was given since the attack. However, this reporter has received startling new evidence from a ministry official who wishes to remain anonymous. _

_Close to the Hughes case, he states that inside the house was a message etched in the nursery. Written in bold, black letters, it was specifically meant for the Boy Who Lived from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This official claims the wall said "You knew Potter! You fail to see my vision and greatness so I leave you with something to think about. We will talk again soon enough." Although there were no Death Eaters apprehended, the Ministry of Magic believes that Sirius Black, the first of many escapees from Azkaban, led the raid. _

"_We view the message to be created by Sirius Black himself," said the unidentified official. _

_In light of this new evidence, one has to wonder if Harry Potter did in fact know. If he did, why did he do nothing to prevent this tragedy from happening? According to the quote, it said that they "will talk again soon enough." This only reinforces the idea that Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have indeed spoken to each other. Is the Hero of the Wizarding World taking the summer off? Is he—_

"Is the Hero of the Wizar... Oh dash it all!" exclaimed the little witch rather hurriedly. "This is the third time you've made me read it and I still don't know." Throwing the paper to the ground, she continued, "Come on! I need to finish my shopping."

After hearing the whole conversation, Fred and George picked up the discarded Daily Prophet and walked to their joke shop.

"This is not good Fred," George said rather seriously for once.

"No brother of mine, it is not," replied Fred in much the same manner.

Opening the door to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, they found the store rather empty of customers at the moment. They saw Lee Jordan restocking some Nosebleed Nougats. After the twins sudden flight from Hogwarts earlier in the year, Lee realized how boring life was without the twins around. He offered his services to help with the store and naturally, the twins gladly accepted.

"Hey guys. Back from Gringotts I see," said Lee while reaching for the top of the display.

"Yes, the account's all set up," said George. "Say Lee, why don't you go ahead and get some lunch. It's not too busy and we're having lunch with our mum, Ron and Ginny. I think we can afford to close the shop for an hour or so."

"That sounds good. I am getting rather hungry," Lee said realizing how long it had been since breakfast. He set the box he was working on down and made way for the door. "I'll be back in a few."

After locking the register, Fred found out that the pot of floo powder was empty.

"There's more powder in the back room. Lock the door," Fred said while walking behind the counter, "and we'll go eat before Ron clears the table.

"Yes Sir!" shouted George in a military tone while snapping to a mock salute. Before he could reach the door, a customer walked in. "Sorry, but we'll be closing for the next half—"

_"Silencio."_

Before he could blink, George found himself in a headlock with the end of a wand shoved into his neck. Death Eater...

"This is the last of the floo powder," stated Fred without looking up towards his brother. "We need to stop by the Apothecary later. Right, time for lunch!" As the last word left his mouth, he saw a Death Eater's wand embedded in the side of George's neck. The happy excitement of lunch changed into dread and fear.

"Ah," began a deep voice. "I was wondering when the other Weasley would show up. I've come with a message... Tell Potter that the Dark Lord knows no bounds. One by one, all of his friends will die until the boy realizes that his only choice is to join us!"

"Harry will never join you, what the hell makes you think he will?" asked Fred nervously.

"This... _Crucio!" _George quickly fell on the hard floor withering in pain. His mouth sprung wide open in an attempt to scream from the torture, but the silence charm placed on him caused no sound to leave. The spell was only cast for a few seconds before Fred noticed the Death Eater's mind was distracted.

"_Cremorwassi!_" yelled Fred suddenly thinking on the fly. A Canary Cream quickly flew from a nearby display into the Death Eater's mouth. With one blink, feathers flew through the air as a giant canary stood above George. "_Finite Incantatem. _Can you stand?"

"Ugh... I... I think so..." George said regaining his voice. Being helped up by his brother, George felt he needed to get some fun out of the whole situation. "Let's see how he enjoys this." Out from his pocket came a small round object that was bright pink. He threw it onto the squawking bird and promptly exploded covering it in a sticky substance.

Fred walked out the front door and sent green sparks into the air.

"You'll pay for this Weasleys!" cried the lone Death Eater as he struggled to move his wand hand. The Canary Cream wore off, but because of the goo that covered him, the feathers remained all over his body.

"_Accio Wand._ Ah yes, now you were saying good sir?" laughed George. "I don't think he's in any position to demand any payment for our service, do you dear brother?"

"Oh, perish the thought! It," Fred began completely cured of the anxiety from moments ago, "is on the house. Any time you feel like stopping in we'll cover the bill!"

The door flew completely open and in walked Moody and Tonks. Seeing the Weasley twins with someone covered in gunk slowed the heartbeats of the two Aurors.

"I hope you didn't flare us for some of your experiments boys," said Tonks who was rather amused.

"Shut up! The Dark Lord will win in the end! It doesn't matter what you do to me!"

"Robert? Robert Thompson?" asked Tonks quite shaken.

"Ah, so you do recognize me Nympha—"

"_Stupefy!_ That certainly takes care of him," she countered while shifting the sight of her wand from the limp body to the open door sending a red spark.

"Do you know him?" Mad-Eye inquired swiveling his magical eye suspiciously towards the young Auror.

"We graduated from Hogwarts together. Quiet, never socialized with many people. Odd thing is that he wasn't in Slytherin, he was in Ravenclaw."

Just like the flick of a switch, a light went on in the twins head as they remembered seeing the old Ravenclaw during their first few years at Hogwarts.

"I remember him now! Fred, didn't we turn his robes purple one time?"

"Yes I believe we did. Our first year if I recall correctly... Never did like us after that," Fred replied pensively.

Remembering the knocked out Death Eater covered in pink, Moody continued.

"Well boys, you both seem to be alright. Although you're looking a bit pale George," observed the old Auror narrowing his eyes.

"Well I would too if I was hit with the Cruciatus," said Fred with a light bit of humor.

"WHAT!" cried both Aurors.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We need to take you to see Poppy," Tonks said.

"No really, I'm fine. It didn't last but a few seconds," pleaded George.

"I think we better continue this when we get to headquarters," said the old Auror. "Ah, Conner... Thanks for coming. Could you see this Death Eater is sent to the new detention facility," he said turning to the young man who just entered from Diagon Alley.

"Come on you lot, Molly will have a fit if we don't leave right now. We're late as it is, and you know how she gets," said Tonks with finality.

* * *

The whole room remained quiet as the twins retold most of their day thus far. 

Mad-Eye found himself concerned with the fact that Order members could be reached so easily. Tonks worried as well, but did manage to enjoy the work the twins did on Thompson. After all, she did love pink on Death Eaters.

Ron had enough anger for the whole room. Voldemort had begun to single out his best mate and send a lackey against two of his older brothers. To top it all off, Harry didn't even know about any of it. He saw first hand the eruption of Mt. Potter and didn't like the prospect of another.

The youngest in the room on the other hand was distraught. Ginny was mad at Dumbledore for keeping so much from Harry. Now, there was only more that would be kept from him. He was still hurting after loosing his godfather, and secrets were the last thing he needed. All she could do was correspond every now and then. She knew it was the most she could do for him right now, but it still wasn't enough. Not for him... and not for her...

Molly cling to her set of twins and cried. She cried for them being the latest target for Voldemort. She cried for the rest of her family. The four youngest have now faced Death Eaters when the rest of her children haven't... Arthur had been attacked shortly before Christmas... Finally, she cried for Harry. Here was a boy, whom she considered her own, constantly at the center of the Dark Lord's struggle for power. She sees what a kind and powerful wizard he is turning into... But why can't Harry simply be? Why can't everyone remember that although he's the Boy Who Lived, he's still just a boy?

"George, I want you to go upstairs and take some of the Relaxation Draught," Molly instructed while wiping a few tears from her face. "The rest of you, sit down and eat."

Everyone sat down in front of a massive display of food and began to have their fill. Soon, George came back down to partake in the servings. Remembering the stunt they pulled, Tonks asked Fred and George about their new invention.

"So what exactly is that pink ball of yours you threw on him? All you mentioned earlier was that it's still experimental."

"We call it the Sticky Shell," said Fred.

"Firstly, it's much like muggle bubble gun," continued George, "so when you put it in your mouth, you can chew it and blow bubbles."

"That part is fantastic! It's the second part that needs a bit of fine tuning."

"Why," wondered the spiky haired Auror, "it seemed to work perfectly. You throw it on someone and it traps them in the gum."

"Yes well, that's as far as we got with them," Fred began to explain. "It's just the part of—"

"—getting rid of the gum once it's exploded!" George happily interrupted. "We have several ideas, but—"

"—we haven't had the chance to try them out."

"So that means our dear Robert Thompson—"

"—is at the detention facility—"

"—extremely stiff—"

"—and PINK!" the twins finished.

Laughter broke out at the table as images of a pink Death Eater floated amongst each other. It was a welcome change in mood from twenty minutes ago. Even Moody contoured his face into what was his best attempt at a smile. Molly, who until recently had been most adamantly against the twin's idea of a joke shop, appreciated her boys' intellect for mischief.

"Boys, you know I've never used to overly support your joke shop, preferring you to get your N.E.W.T.S, but both of you seem to love it... I'm mighty proud of you two," Molly declared.

Half an hour latter, Mad-Eye and Tonks went back to the Ministry, while Fred and George returned to WWW. In their time at number twelve, they completely forgot about Lee. Thinking it was best to get back before he got worried, they took off. Molly cleaned the kitchen while Ron read the latest Quidditch magazine. This left Ginny alone in her room.

The raindrops continued their pitter-patter against the windowpane. As the heat attempted to force itself in, Ginny's eyes fell onto her diary. No, this one did not contain a dark lord hidden within its pages. After her first year, she feared writing her thoughts down. It was the first time she stopped since she began as a little girl, but it was the only way she had been able to get her feelings and emotions out. Without this outlet, she fell further into her own despair. Finally, in her third year, she realized that she just had to face her fear. Timid at first, she gradually grew comfortable again to write.

Refocusing her eyes towards the window, she stared out across London. Through the blurry glass, she fixated her eyes on one point in the horizon.

"When will this end?" she asked herself quietly. Where the sky met the earth, she knew that there was a green-eyed wizard asking the very same thing.

* * *

Several hours later, the green-eyed wizard asked himself the question his red-haired friend asked. When will it all end? After practicing Occlumency, Harry laid in his bed. Staring up at his ceiling, he wondered if there would come time he can enjoy life. His eyelids fell sending him off to sleep. 

After several minutes asleep, a bright light flashed then began to glow all around Harry.

_"Hello Harry Potter."_

"Who's there?" Harry asked, while dozens of questions flew through his head. He couldn't see anything, not even his own body, except for the glow.

_"Yes, you are still asleep. No, I am not the one you call Voldemort. No, this is not a trick nor is it as simple as a dream. Physically, you are still in your bedroom. However, your soul is not." The being sensed the young one's alarm and continued. "Do not worry, I will not harm you. Now, to answer your first question would be difficult. You see Harry; I have been called many things over the last two epochs... It all depends on your point of view... I have gone by Odin, Zeus, Jupiter and even Yü Huang Shang Ti... There is an imbalance that cannot continue which is the reason for my being here..."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm over a week late in updating guys. Work hasn't been nice to me to say the least. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the next few days off being the Easter weekend, so maybe it won't take so long for the fourth chapter.**

**As always thanks to my reviewers: CokeFreak, Tanydwr, Luvguurl, snuffles and REDMONSTER 85.**

**Sirius009: I will promise you it will _not_ be Harry/Hermione. She will be paired up with Ron. Now as far as Harry and Ginny, it might. I would like to say, 'OK, this is how it's going to be' but I can't. In my mind, I have three possible girls for Harry, but that won't be put into motion until they get to Hogwarts. Further still for Harry to actually get the girl. I'm thinking 2/3s of the way through. Regardless on whether Ginny ends up with Harry, she will pull her weight in the story, which is why she is listed as a main character on the search. **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and input!**

**Next update: Well, seeing how well the last one panned out... 29-3-05 or 3-29-05**


	4. From Above and Below

Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light  
Chapter 4  
From Above and Below

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in here you may be familiar with. New characters, plots etc. are all I am responsible of.

* * *

The ominous silence continued to fill the air as Harry continued to be engulfed within the soft glow. He had not attempted to say anything for what seemed to be hours. How had it known what was on his mind? Harry knew very little about the various names that were given to him. One name, that of Zeus, made a stronger connection than the other three. Wishing Hermione was there to fill him in, he pieced together what he did know. Zeus was, in Greek Mythology, the king of the Gods. Then, it hit him. 

"So... You're," his timid voice began, "God?"

The glow intensified for the briefest of moments.

_"No, I am not. Many before you believed this to be so, but it is not the case."_

The voice did not sound within his ear, but as if it rang within himself.

"Then _who_ are you?" Harry asked with awe.

_"I am what keeps thought, emotions and life going when needed. I was a part in planting love, peace and creativity on your plane of existence. My role transcends what you consider time and space. I have no given name, but you may entitle as you wish."_

Harry's thoughts and feelings froze. Its voice emanated a power beyond all magic. The difficulty to come to terms about what the... being... just said to him. Something so clearly beyond all earthly comprehension, allowed the young wizard to do something as simple as picking a name. This wasn't as if he were naming a dog or even a Hungarian Horntail.

_"Rector Lux Lucis."_

"I beg your pardon?"

_"That is what you may call me since you are having difficulties in your attempts. Now, I believe we need to discuss why I am here with you. You have been predestined to face one of the ultimate evils. It is not often that the two sides collide with such magnitude. Unfortunately, for your world, the time has come again. My role is to facilitate the knowledge you need to defeat Tom Riddle. By helping you to discover the tools you need to fulfill your destiny, the tension will be broken and your world will continue. Your journey will be long and difficult but fear not... You, Harry Potter, will never be alone..."_

"If you're helping me defeat Voldemort, I'm sure to win right?" said a voice with a new sense of hope.

_"I can only do so much for you Harry Potter. The fact that I am helping you find a way to defeat Voldemort does not ensure victory. You must attain as much knowledge and magical ability before your final encounter. To use an earthly idea... Only your road to the destination is written of. The condition of the road... the stops along the way... things that only you can control. There are infinite amounts of possibilities. You must do what you feel is right._

In an instant, Harry's spirit dulled. Even with, by his account, some sort of heavenly being, there was no clear way how he could take Tom out. Not even Rector knew if he would be the one left standing. At least he had someone else to help him along... Someone he didn't have strong ties with.

"What do I need to do?" asked Harry. "I guess what I've done up until now isn't enough for me to reach my destination, or you wouldn't have come to me. Am I right?"

_"Yes Harry Potter, you are accurate in your assumption. You must focus on training magically the rest of your summer and throughout your school year. This will help you amplify not only your magic, but your will and fortitude as well. Just as important is to sharpen your intellect. There is no magic not worth knowing, therefore, you must learn all different forms."_

"Even the Dark Arts?" Harry questioned.

_"Especially the Dark Arts. You must remember that it is a branch of magic that has been classified by man. Human action and wisdom is marred by fallibility. You yourself have the ability to speak with snakes do you not?"_

"Yes... I'm a Parselmouth," replied Harry.

_"Many of your kind consider that the sign of only the darkest of wizards. Have you ever used your gift in a manner that would classify you as a dark wizard?_

The young wizard pondered upon this question for a moment. There was the dueling club disaster in his second year. The snake Malfoy unleashed would have bitten Justin Finch-Fletchley had Harry not intervened. Unfortunately, the rest of the school didn't see it the same way. No, there was never a time.

"I suppose not. But in my second year so many people thought I _would_ be the next Voldemort," he explained. "They looked at me and saw the Heir of Slytherin in front of them."

_"Considering the knowledge they possessed, I imagine it would be a viable possibility. You are powerful and resourceful. I know you have heard the same thing before from Albus Dumbledore. He explained how it is the choices you make in life that define a person. Many, even now, question whether you will continue to be their beacon of hope, or turn into a dark wizard... I know you will never be a dark wizard Harry Potter."_

Despite the endorsement from Rector, Harry continued to question himself. He had attempted to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange to no avail.

"How can you be so sure? I mean..." Harry paused before pressing on, "I used an _Unforgivable_..."

_"I know because I am looking into your soul. Earlier I said your soul was no longer on earth did I not? All you see is a glowing light before you... so too is the case with me. The light you see is my soul. I myself can see your soul. Believe me when I say that you, Harry Potter, will never turn dark. It has been many a millennia since I have seen one shine such as you. Now, the importance of the Dark Arts is attributed to the fact these Death Eaters rely heavily upon it. You must learn the best ways to defend against it. You may even find yourself in need of magic within the Dark Arts."_

"I'm starting to understand, however; it will take some time to grasp," he admitted.

_"There are three more articles of discussion we must divulge into before our time here is complete. The first is that although I normally cannot help you directly, I will this one time to allow yourself a little bit of freedom."_

Harry immediately saw an intensified glow, as well as an amazing warmth about him. After several seconds, Rector's voice resonated once more.

_"You no longer carry a magical signature. Your Ministry of Magic, or any other magical being, will fail to have the capability to detect you. The second point is that you must not mention this meeting to others immediately. I know you have a history of secrets, both ones you keep and ones others keep from you, but it is imperative. There will come a time when it will be possible to disclose my existence, but that time has yet to come."_

"But will I be able to have them help me with the training and research? I know my friend Hermione will be able to find loads of information I might need if she doesn't already know it. That and it will be difficult keeping _everything_ from them as is," Harry asked. The idea of keeping this much information would be unbearable in and of itself.

_"I am sorry Harry Potter; I should have spoken more clearly. By all means, have them help you. The only portion you must keep from them is of my existence. Finally, you must seek out the Eight Immortals. From there, travel to the Pool of Sorrows. Only then will you be able to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle... Our time is done, Harry Potter. We will not meet for months to come. I hope by next we convene, you will find the Eight Immortals."_

Without another word, Rector Lux Lucis was gone.

* * *

Within the earth, numerous torches flickered against the dim walls. The air held the essence of death as it seemed to suffocate the various rooms. So massive was the system of caves that even some of the newer Death Eaters lost their way. Recruit quarters doubled as torture chambers and dungeons not only for hostages, but also for the recruits themselves. Deeper into the caves were the chambers of already loyal Death Eaters, along with Lord Voldemort's elite Inner Circle. Behind one of these solid metal doors, Severus Snape sat... Waiting to be called before the Dark Lord. 

The potions master had taken several steps away from the inner circle since the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Riddle had been livid that Severus failed to realize how scrappy and tenacious the band of students were. It had been a week since he returned to the caves. For his failure, The Dark Lord proceeded to perform the Cruciatus curse on him several times... Each lasting right up to the point his mind would have snapped. Now he was alone in his cell with nothing but the remnants of his thought lying curled up on the floor. The energy required to get to his bed failed to surface. Yes, he would live to see day light once again because he knew that the Dark Lord had no other potions master. Still, the pain continued to mount, and it was all thanks to Harry bloody Potter and his fan club.

Suddenly, Severus' door swung open revealing one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Time for your exercise Sevie!" she said with the warmth of a snow cone.

Mustering all the strength he could to get to his feet, he slowly crept out the door. Eyes only halfway open... Head too heavy to lift up any higher... With Bellatrix behind him, they made their way to Voldemort's throne room where he held court.

The largest area within the cave by far, the Dark Lord situated himself upon his throne. It was fairly simple as the black finish blended into his cloak. He sat five steps above the rest of the common floor. His eyes were closed as Severus made his way before him. Immediately, either out of protocol or exhaustion, the spy fell to his knee.

"You called for me my Lord?" Severus weakly asked as he looked at the floor before him.

"Bella, leave us." With that, his most trusted witch walked to the nearest door and closed it with a thud.

"Severus," said the Dark Lord as he looked upon his servant revealing eyes of red. "I have been most unimpressed with your sudden lapse of intellect and observational skills. Nonetheless, you have been an asset since my return and have proven yourself time and again... You will stay until you have been rehabilitated enough to take your place near the old fool. I want you to tell me everything he plans on doing with regards to my actions against Potter. I must be one-step ahead of him. You will keep a closer eye on the boy, won't you Severus?"

"Of course my Lord. I will not fail you again," the tired man stated.

"See to it that you don't... On the table beside me," Voldemort said while pointing to his left, "is a book of ancient potions. I need you to brew one for me... The page is marked for you to copy down everything you need to know about the potion, and nothing more. You will leave the book back on the table once you are done. From what I gather, it will take several months for it to be complete. I trust you can accomplish this under Dumbledore's nose. Now leave me..."

"As you command my Lord."

Rising to his feet, the potions master made his way over to the red table where a book bound in human flesh lay. It was no longer a myth... The Book of Senvazchios had been found. After holding the book in his hands, he flipped to the page Voldemort had marked. His eyes widened after momentary reading the page.

'Merlin help us...' was all that he could think of. Still weak, Severus quickly copied the information and placed the book back upon the table. Gradually making his way in front of the Dark Lord, he bowed his head and left for his chambers. It would take a few more weeks for the Head of Slytherin to return to the dungeons of Hogwarts.

As his subject left the central chamber, Voldemort continued to save his energy and spent his time formulating his plans. Lost within the twists and turns of his mind, all thoughts slowly left him until he had none.

_"You were not supposed to find the Book of Senvazchios yet. So greedy for power... such a thirst for immortality..."_

Voldemort opened his eyes only to find a black void. This was not the voice of Potter, nor of any other wizard he'd ever encountered before. Despite the fact of never meeting, the Dark Lord could sense its presence and its intentions.

"Who _dares_ to enter the mind of the great Lord Voldemort!" he demanded.

_"You are the lord of nothing! I suggest you reverse your tone with me unless you wish to never achieve your arrogant goals. It is you who will regard me with reverence and honor! I had hoped to never lower myself to your pitiful existence yet somehow, here I am attempting to correct this world's failures."_

Despite his fury, Voldemort held his tongue. The voice dripped of anger and a grand amount of force as the advantage of intimidation and fear were now wiped away. He had to play along for now until he knew more.

_"Perhaps it would be prudent to start with what or who I am. It will halt your thoughts of deception and insincere replies... I am he who allows you to exist. Without me, you would have no purpose. I am the essence of chaos, pain and suffering. You will address me as 'Lord' or I will find someone else to play my puppet. I am NOT human since that is what you are thinking. To correlate myself with something within the grasp of your feeble mind, I have been called Nergal, Set or Shiva in the past."_

Never since he left Hogwarts had Tom Riddle been forced to answer to another. Not only had this being taken his own title, it also knew how he thought. Voldemort couldn't decide which was worse.

"Then you are the Devil or Satan correct?" he asked rather boldly.

_"Need I remind you to address me as Lord! No, I am NOT the Devil or Satan. This is all information I refuse to go into because you will fail to comprehend it. You will be nothing but silent until I am finished speaking! This Harry Potter has become quite the problem for you has he not? You neglected to take him seriously... toying with him to have your fun. You wanted to humiliate him... make him suffer. This I approve of save for one thing. YOU FAILED TO KILL HIM! Now, he is a problem for me... If you listen to my words, then you shall be granted power and immortality. The two things you have so desired... I am going to help you defeat Harry Potter and everything else that is good and pure in your world. Once that is taken care of, you will have complete dominion over the land and seas. My powers will then be able to strike your world. With that, I shall allow you to become immortal. The world will be your own personal Hell... You wonder why I would even care if I am as omnipotent as I seem..."_

Although Voldemort possessed great power through fear, he himself became anxious. One the one hand, he would die if unsuccessful... On the other, the two most important treasures would be his...

"Yes my Lord. Since you are as all powerful as you seem to be, why not rule it yourself?"

_"To think that you are the one who has the greatest vision in your world. Do you honestly assume this is all that there is? Your meager planet... your pathetic civilization... Your world is just another pawn in a great game of chess in which I play. It has become immensely important that I win this move..."_

Stillness overwhelmed their time and space. Voldemort remained quiet, waiting for his Lord to speak. To think the darkest wizard was now silenced in part to both the prospect of fulfilling his own personal destiny, and the fear that one wrong move would signal his undoing. Although the epitome of a Slytherin, he found some courage to raise his voice.

"My Lord, tell me what it is you wish for me to do. How may I achieve my desired fate, and help you?" he finally asked.

* * *

Day turned into night and time passed on into weekend. After several days of constant rain, the heat lowered to manageable temperatures. Except for a few thunderstorms sandwiched in the middle of the week, the precipitation kept a blanket of tranquility upon London. Well, perhaps not all parts of London... 

"Ginny, have you seen my good socks?" Ron asked after closing the door behind him.

Ginny was lounging in the living room with her head upon a dark green pillow. She let her copy of "Witch Weekly" fall down into her lap.

"No," she replied. "How do you expect me to know where good socks are? I haven't the foggiest idea where _any_ of your socks are. Why don't you ask mum? She might be giving them a good wash, and coming from your feet, I'd say they probably need it."

"Right. Mum..." Ron began as his voice trailed off with him flying into the kitchen.

The young redhead's attention returned to her magazine. Ever since the beginning of summer, there was a countdown to Harry Potter's 16th birthday. It now read 3 weeks with a striking picture of Harry taken from the Triwizard Tournament. His green eyes shimmered as he flew on his Firebolt past the dragon. In his hand was the golden egg of the first task. That was then... When their biggest worry was getting through Snape's class, or not being caught outside the dormitories past curfew... Now it seemed to be a distant memory.

It had been nearly a week since she last received a letter from him. She had been troubled, but resigned herself to the fact that if something had happened, the Order would let them know. Even if they didn't want to fill them in, it would be difficult considering Grimmauld Place is their headquarters. Suddenly, she saw Ron run out of the kitchen with a pair of socks in his hand.

"Was she washing them?" Ginny asked.

"That she was," he quickly answered while plopping down into a cushy armchair.

"Hang on, why are you all panicky? And why," she persisted, "did you have to find your 'good' socks?"

Ron seemed to rack his brains for a good answer. Nothing coherent left his mouth as he slipped on the socks.

"I uh... that is to say... ummm... I'm not panicky. I just like these socks." Ron answered in a manner that he himself didn't quite believe. Ginny just stared at her brother attempting to figure it out. Then, it dawned on her.

"Hermione's coming today isn't she," she said with a grin.

"Later this evening I gather. So anyway," he said trying to change the subject, "have you heard from Harry lately? It's been a while since I've heard from the bloke and I didn't know if he's sent anything to you."

"No," said the young Weasley. Her smile fell and her eyes dulled when her thoughts found its way to Harry. "Ron, it's just so difficult. When he gets here in a little over a week we'll all be grateful. But when he finds everything out... well, everything that Professor Dumbledore wishes to tell him... He's going to be rather put out."

"Well that's putting it mildly wouldn't you say? He'll be pissed. Pissed at the Order, mainly Dumbledore, but he's going to be furious with us."

"I remember last year when he just arrived. Fred and I walked into your room right after George apparated in, and Harry did seem to be mad and upset, but I don't know about furious Ron. I think he was just venting his anger," said Ginny, oblivious to last year's events.

Ron fell back into the green of the armchair. She had no idea what happened.

"Gin, you came in a little late. He was screaming at Hermione and me for not owling him about what when on here... Bloody hell, we're really going to get it this year," said Ron.

"Oh," she said with sad eyes. "But it's not our fault that Dumbledore intercepts all our owls! Do you remember the one I sent telling him about Dolau? The professor told me that I had to send something that didn't mention it!"

"I know... It doesn't matter because Harry's going to be Harry. He's going to —"

"No!" Ginny interrupted. "It's ok for him to be mad at the Order. It's ok for him to vent his frustration. But if he gets mad at us, I'll tell him what he can do with his attitude! Just because Harry's Harry, doesn't mean he can treat us like that. I care about him too Ron, but I'm not going to bend and let him have his way if I know he's wrong."

"Well then, it seems that when the moment comes, I'll just step outside the room," the tall red haired wizard said with humor. "I don't fancy a tango with his temper. But have a go at it if you like. Your funeral."

"Where's your Gryffindor courage Ron?"

"It's the holidays Gin! Courage needs to take a break every now and then," said Ron as he stood up making way for his room.

"So then you're in trouble huh?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't Hermione coming in a few hours?"

Thrust back into the here and now, Ron's mind began to race. And he wasn't quite finished getting dressed.

"I'll talk to you later." With that, he bolted through the hallway, up the stairs and slammed his door with a BANG. It was then that _the_ curtains flew open.

_"Scum! Muggle lovers! Get ouuuut!" _came the screams from Mrs. Black's portrait_. "You are not fit to step foot in this noble wizarding house!"_

Just then, Molly burst though the kitchen door into the hallway.

"I've had enough of you the past year!" Molly cried back at the portrait. "Ginny, come help me get the curtains back over her!"

_"Don't you dare come near me either of you! Blood trait—"_

"Pipe down you stupid, old hag!" Ginny's patience with Mrs. Black had reached its breaking point. "Incase you haven't noticed over the course of the year, but nobody cares about what you say! I'm tired of your shrill voice echoing in this house, and your incessant rant! Now SHUT UP!"

It was by far the best attempt at shutting her up before the curtains closed all the way. After finishing with Mrs. Black, Ginny felt it was time for a little more fun at Ron's expense. After climbing the stairs to the second floor, she knocked on his door.

"Ron, Hermione's already here. Shall I tell her to come on up?"

The door opened revealing a flustered Weasley.

"What! She's already here?" he asked in hushed tones. "No, wait, don't let her up!"

One look would lead someone to believe a hurricane blew through the bedroom. He continued to race around the room trying to clean up throwing laundry under the bed and stuffing his Quidditch books in the closet.

"Ron —"

"Ginny, go down and keep her from coming up." Ron glanced into the mirror for a second before realizing he hadn't changed. "Ahh I still have my pajamas on!" Ron said frantically while closing the door on his sister.

"So what was the point of finding his socks if he didn't have pants in the first place?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, second straight a/n to start with an apology! It's been a long time since I've updated. Now, I realize how hard it is to keep up with a busy life. At any rate, this chapter gets the main plot going which is what I needed to get out. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tron, Jim, snuffles, Shasta**

**It occurs to me that the biggest question is about the relationship aspects of the story thus far. What I can promise is that YES it will be Ron and Hermione. I think this chapter puts that to rest as far as Ron is concerned. More on this pairing in the next chapter. The kicker in all of this is Harry and ? Ginny, Cho, OC? It's safe to say that I'm going to disappoint some people regardless of who I pair Harry with. Sorry guys! I hope that you won't be too disappointed if it's not who you pull for. I'll try to write it as believably as possible. That's part of the reason Harry doesn't get the girl till later in the story.**

**I would've personalized my response, but you all seemed to be on the same page and I thought I'd knock them out with one swing. **

**I love getting the input and reviews as always. Let me know if you guys have anymore question.**

**Next update: I'm going to forget posting an update time for now. I haven't really been to reliable on that have I? Send me some reviews to get my ass in gear. **


	5. My Way

Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light  
Chapter 5  
My Way

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in here you may be familiar with. New characters, plots etc. are all I am responsible of.

* * *

"Hermione!" squealed an excited red head.

"Ginny! How has your summer been?" the bushy haired witch asked as she came in from the kitchen.

It was several hours ago that Ginny joked with Ron about Hermione's arrival. After tearing through his room in search of the so-called "good" pants, Ron made his way down the stairs to find the lone presence of his baby sister. Seeing the suppressed giggles, he quickly turned for the kitchen in hopes of alleviating his annoyance with a bite of some sort. It wasn't until Tonks left number twelve to pick Hermione up did either of the young Weasleys have any idea when their friend would get there. After chatting about her trip to the States, and Ginny describing the dullness Gimmauld Place brought, Hermione noticed Ron standing in the doorway from the hall.

"Ronald Weasley, do I not get a hello or a hug?" she lightly quipped.

He had arrived just seconds earlier to discover the girls talking about the summer thus far, and found Hermione quite attractive standing there. It had only been about two months since they last saw each other, yet he couldn't help but admire the view. Her bushy and rather unmanageable hair was slightly smoother as it fell a few inches past her shoulders. Although she didn't possess the physical looks of a Cho Chang, she was none the less beautiful in her jeans and a simple t-shirt. Ron looked up into her eyes to find himself at a loss for words... In a sudden daze…

"Ron?" Hermione asked for a second with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said shaking out of his stupor. Walking over to deliver a hug, he asked, "How were the States?"

"Fantastic! In New Orleans," she began as they all found a place to sit in the living room, "we spent loads of time in the French Quarter which is the oldest muggle area in the whole city. The wizarding area is called Les Vaudou Équerre, which is French for The Voodoo Square. The entrance is right behind the Cabildo, which is where the Louisiana Purchase was signed. Did you know that James Monroe was a wizard and that's how the United States was able to buy over 2,000,000 km2 for about US$15,000,000? That's about £101,000,000 in today's money, which is roughly 20,000,000 Galleons and—"

"Hermione," Ginny speedily cut in, "this really is great. But, could you by chance leave out all the figures and the intricate anecdotes. I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Hermione smiled as she realized she was rambling on after all. She couldn't help it. The knowledge and history was just bursting from her head since it was something that she never knew before. This bit of information wasn't found in "Hogwarts: A History."

"You know, I really expected Ron to stop me," Hermione admitted turning to one of her best friends.

"Oh, trust me; I would have if I'd known I'd be getting a complete history lesson on New Orleans and the something or other Voodoo. It's just that I was completely lost, that I think my brain froze," Ron said grinning.

"Oh honestly... They play Quidditch over there as well. Does that help you at all?"

"AH! Now we're getting somewhere!" Ron said as his eyes shot to life. "Did you see any Quidditch shops or any new brooms? I heard that the pitches there hold..."

They continued to learn more about New Orleans and her trip to Washington D.C. albeit with less pin-point knowledge as the evening wore on. Not to mention the random comment about Quidditch to keep Ron happy. Dinner that night turned out to be the most enjoyable in some time. The smell of Molly's cooking filled the entire room as they sat down. Even though Tonks dropped the hot stew onto the floor, all shared a carefree and happy mood. Hermione kept the conversations light with all the sights she was able to see on her trip. Ron, on the other hand, kept his mouth shut apart from the times a fork or spoon would enter. Listening and stealing glances at Hermione was all he could handle along with his meal. Unfortunately for him, this action was noticed by a young sibling who felt she needed to give the two one final push. Ginny's mischievous nature had been suppressed all summer with the twins constantly gone and her concern over Harry. It was time she took another shot at Ron. This time, he would be happier in the end; at least, that's what she hoped.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he nervously inquired.

"No reason," she replied, "Just thought something was on your mind is all."

The sun set as the three Gryffindors left the kitchen and went into the living room. Hermione sat in the cushy arm chair with a book she brought back entitled "Magic of the South." Ginny, failing to finish her "Witch Weekly", found a spot in the middle of the room with the appearance of reading. Ron on the other hand sat the furthest he could from Hermione. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he cracked open another Quidditch magazine. After the rustling of several pages could be heard in the air, Ginny thought enough was enough.

"So Hermione, have you talked to Viktor lately?" she asked while sitting up.

"No," Hermione nonchalantly answered, "I actually haven't talked to him since I left for the States."

"Well that's a pity" Ginny said. "He seemed to really like you."

The conversation was not left unnoticed by Ron who stopped reading once the name "Viktor" came in the picture. Ginny knew that Ron had a thing for Hermione. She also knew that Hermione kept her passion to four things — School, S.P.E.W., Harry, and Ron.

Harry's place is the brother she never had. Anyone within sight of a Daily Prophet would think otherwise, but Ginny knew the truth. They love each other, but only as far as a sister loves a brother. There was a moment back during their first year together that Hermione did like Harry beyond a simple friendship. Behind her class work, library books and "Hogwarts: A History", she was enthralled by the famous Boy Who Lived. However, that developed into bond shared only by siblings. Ron was a whole other thing.

They incessantly quarreled over any issue. School work, pets, time management, it didn't matter. The two always found something to fight about. To Ginny, that was part of their flirtation and draw. Ron wouldn't know how else to act around her except to bicker and be a prat time and again. Hermione, on the other hand, would be mature enough to act civilly should something materialize. 'Too bad Ron may never grow up,' Ginny thought.

Rather annoyed with Ginny's observation about Krum, Ron spoke up from across the room.

"Well I think it's a good thing you're not talking with that git... Always seemed to rub me the wrong way."

"You used to worship him! You'd go around saying he's one of the best seekers in the world, followed by Harry of course. The only reason you knocked him off of that pedestal is due to the fact he actually showed a slight bit of interest in me. What, can't see anyone going out with me is that it?" Hermione asked with annoyance.

"I just don't think he's good enough for you" Ron replied with egotistical superiority.

"And who, oh _wise_ one, _is_ good enough for me?" Hermione inquired with hopeful sarcasm.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find him."

"Oh honestly Ronald," she frustratingly said. "Oh I almost forgot! Remember when I told you guys Professor Dumbledore wanted me to meet an exchange student for this coming term? Well, I met her while I was in Washington D.C. and her name's Samantha Green; quite lovely."

"What's lovely; her or her name?" Ron asked.

"She is, but her name is quite pretty as well," the traveler replied. "Dumbledore wanted me to fill her in on lots of specific things about Hogwarts."

"Please tell me she won't be in Slytherin!" Ron pleaded.

"No, I think she'll be put into Ravenclaw. She seemed to be quite bright. I didn't really have to tell her much because she already knew everything I had planned on telling her. Samantha kept looking at me as if I were daft," she said with humor. "Seriously, there was only one thing she didn't know and that was how normal Harry is."

"Why would the Professor have you do that?" the young Weasley wondered. "I can understand he wanted the two of you to meet each other if you had the chance, but why would he want you to fill her in on Hogwarts? I would think that he's already sent info to her so that's how she already knew most of what you had to say."

"Is she coming on the train?" asked Ron.

"No, she said that she'll be escorted by a 'staff member'. I think it's someone from the Order to be quite honest. Also, I'm surprised Dumbledore would accept exchange students at this time with Voldemort back," Hermione voiced and thought for a moment. "Peculiar…" she said more to the air than any person present.

"Hermione…" Ron said while attempting to gain her attention. "What is?"

The awkward tone caused both Ginny and Ron to move closer to Hermione so that when they say back down, they were directly in front of her. The flickering candlelight brought their faces into view as Hermione looked at them.

"What is what?"

"You said 'peculiar' and then nothing. What's peculiar?" the other female present asked.

"Oh it was nothing."

The three of them sat in near silence. Nothing but the bustling of Molly in the kitchen came through. Thoughts of You-Know-Who shifted towards their green-eyed friend.

"Has anyone talked to Harry lately," Hermione asked somberly. Her question was only met with silent shakes of the head.

"The last time I received a letter from him was about a week ago," Ginny replied. "I think we should write a letter to him. He'd want to know you're back Hermione."

"I could name loads more things he'd want to know too, but nooo… Dumbledore doesn't want him to know yet!" Ron said exasperated.

"Ron, you know that—"

"Yes I know!" Ron interrupted. For him, the reasons began to get repetitive. "Dumbledore has a good reason; we should trust him; blah blah blah. Well you know what Hermione? Even Dumbledore's been wrong before. I think this is one of the worst ideas he's had!"

"Ronald Weasley, don't talk about the Professor like that!" Hermione sternly said. "Regardless we have to give him our support. He has a lot going on at Hogwarts and the ministry."

Not wishing to have another fight on her first night back, Ron controlled his temper and asked one simple question.

"Who deserves our support more Hermione… Dumbledore or Harry?" The air remained still as if it would shatter with only a breath. There they sat staring down at the hard floor until Ron spoke up once more. "Anyway, come on guys; let's get that letter out to Harry before it gets too late."

With that, he got up and went up to his room for parchment and a quill. The two girls quietly followed. The short and to the point question kept Hermione lost in thought the whole way up the stairs.

* * *

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Oh, hey Tonks. I was wondering if you were going to come by today."

The two wizards found themselves on the edge of the park as people walked past them. The humid air that plagued England for several weeks seemed to take pity on the residents of Surrey as the weather began to improve. Gone was the steady rain which gave way to comforting rays of the sun. Despite all of his restrictions… Despite his inability to see his friends… And despite his built up anger, Harry began to take it all with a grain of salt. His focus turned from this stolen Godfather and Dumbledore's mysterious reasons, towards his newly found destiny. He had little time to fully take in what Dumbledore laid upon him in the Headmaster's office, but his time with Rector plunged him into another mindset. Although he had not the steps laid out for him, nor all the answers to the questions he sought, he would not be fazed. Young only in years, Harry began maturing even faster, if that were at all possible. This did not go unnoticed by those around him.

"Any word on Ron and that whole lot?" Tonks asked. "I saw them the other night."

"Yeah. They sent me a letter a couple nights ago. Hermione's back from the States, but you already knew that since you apparently took her. Ron's going mental because she's there," Harry said with satisfaction.

"How do you know?"

"After they got done writing it, Ginny added a little extra at the bottom. It's about bloody time too. If they're not together by the time I get there, I'll just flat out say it," Harry said, chuckling.

"So, what kind of debauchery do you have in store today?" Tonks inquired.

Ever since she found him lying on his bedroom floor, Tonks made it a point to spend as much time with Harry as she could. Despite initial objections for Dumbledore, he soon relented. Although she knew Hermione had her sisterly place in his heart, the Auror felt a need to be an older sister to him. She wasn't quite sure what caused it, but she could sense a change in him. Not only did it show in his actions every now and then, but also in his magic. There were times that magic, ever so slightly, seemed to encompass her friend. Only in the presence of Dumbledore did she actually feel magic. Although his youth is evident upon his face at times with his mischievous grin, there are moments when one would look at him and see a wizard as wise a Dumbledore himself. She quietly hoped that years down the road, other wizards would be compared to Harry Potter.

"I've been thinking," Harry began as they sat under a tree.

"I'd never have guess!" Tonks sarcastically stated. "All you do as of late is read, think and analyze. I think Hermione's having quite an effect on you."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he joked, "I've been thinking… I need more help to get ready for this war."

"Harry, I know He's been after you, but we're going to do everything we can to keep you out of it until you finish school. We all want you to be safe, which is why Dumbledore is doing all of this. I might not agree with everything, but he wants to keep you safe," Tonks attempted to explain.

"Who's He Tonks?" he asked seriously. "I _think _I know who you're talking about, but I'm not certain."

"Voldemort. There, happy?"

"No, I wish we'd never had to say it in the first place. But since we do, we might as well say his name instead of tip toeing around the issue," Harry stated. "Tonks, I need help. I need your help."

"What is it Harry?" she began to wonder.

"When we get back to Grimmauld Place, I need you to train with me. Dueling, spell casting, the more the better. Reading the theory behind it all can only get you so far. I can fully practice Occlumency with Professor Dumbledore, and that's it!" Harry said slowly growing irritated over both Dumbledore and the little amount of practical magic casting he'd done.

"You know I'll help you any way I can, but you're still underage. Even though the ministry is still kissing your arse after what they did, I think they'll still be a bit pissed to find you breaking the law. Again I might add," Tonks added with a coy grin in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Do you trust me Tonks?" Harry asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Harry, you know that—" she began while looking away.

"Tonks…" he gently said. "Do you trust me?"

She looked again into his green eyes. "Yes."

He smiled contently as he saw a person whom he trusted, who trusted him in return.

"Then help me once I get back to headquarters."

A thousand thoughts filled her head, but only one matter at that moment.

"OK Harry. But if I get into deep trouble with the ministry, I'll tell dear old Rita you've been spending time with older women!"

"You won't get in trouble, I promise," he said with a laugh.

The two continued to relax under the tree and watch the muggles walk by. For Harry, his happiest and most solemn moments came whenever a young child would come to play with his or her parents. The opportunity for the family to play and spend time together outside in the park filled him with joy, even though he had but a simple smile upon his face. Behind the joy came the sadness of never having the chance to be that child with his own parents.

"You'd better get a move on before you're late," Tonks reminded him.

"You're right. Off to Occlumency for me and hiding behind a dumpster for you. Am I right?"

"You have three seconds before you'll be _in_ a dumpster and I'll be tossing doggy dung in with you," Tonks sweetly warned with a smile.

"I think I hear Mrs. Figg now."

* * *

Occlumency lessons with Professor Dumbledore had been going well. Neither wished to flare tempers so they kept things business like. Harry's skills had improved through proper instruction and his newly found drive to practice every night. Although not nearly where Harry thought he should be, his progress impressed the old wizard. Not only did he practice his Occlumency, Harry also studied as much material from school as he could to master it all. Despite his gift from Rector, Harry could only practice with his wand to an extent. He reached the point a partner would be needed, hence his desire to recruit Tonks.

As the black haired boy walked towards the door, he heard music fill the air. Walking through the door, the voice sent him into a trance. The singing floated above the melody like none he had heard before. Harry soon relaxed and took in the lyrics that seemed to send a message directly to him.

"_Yes there were times,_

_I'm sure you knew,_

_When I bit off,_

_More than I could chew,_

_But through it all,_

_When there was doubt,_

_I ate it up,_

_And spit it out._

_I faced it all,_

_And I stood tall,_

_And did it My way."_

"Oh Harry! I didn't hear you come in," the old squib said. "You're a bit early, so why don't you help me feed these little devils."

The two began dumping cat food into the small bowls. Dozens of pings could be heard as the cat food fell into several bowls. The sound of food caused cats from all over the house to enter the kitchen. As the song continued to play, Harry couldn't help but be drawn back to it.

"Mrs. Figg," he began, "who's singing? And what's this song called?"

"This Harry is Ol' Blue Eyes himself," she fondly recalled. "This particular song is called 'My Way.'"

"Ol' Blue Eyes?"

"Frank Sinatra. An American who started singing before your parents were even born. So you like this music huh?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Yeah. There's something about it…" Harry said with questioning look.

"Well, If you find a way to get a CD player to work while you're at Hogwarts, and you can borrow all the music from me you like," she offered. "I have quite a collection of older music from the 40's and 50's." The music continued to play until the Headmaster came in through the fireplace.

"Hello Arabella, hello Harry," greeted the silver haired wizard while making his way towards the two. "Are we ready to begin Harry?"

"Yes sir," he replied. "Thank you for the offer Mrs. Figg. I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

As Mrs. Figg took her leave, the two wizards sat down across from each other. It was almost like clockwork. They held their Initial greeting, which continued into small talk. Once that is complete, Harry would be bombarded with the Professor attempting to gain access to his thoughts. After finishing with the pleasantries, they began.

"You did quite well last week," praised Dumbledore. "Let's see how much you've improved, which I have no doubt you did."

"Thank you sir."

"On the count of three… One — Two — Three—_Legilimens!_"

A Dementor on the train his third year glides towards him… He sees Dumbledore and Voldemort duel in the Department of Mysteries… Him and Tonks walking through the park… Images of the Basilisk and Fawkes…

Suddenly, Harry returned to reality by forcing the Professor out of his head. Despite having a much better teacher this time around, successfully throwing another wizard out of his head continued to take its toll on him. There was little time to recover as the lesson progressed forward.

"Good. This time, I will be going for specific memories," began the Professor. "Tom will not waste his time roaming your mind. His efforts will be focused on finding information he does not already know, as well as misdirecting you with his own thoughts. I'm afraid you are all too familiar with all this."

"Yes Professor," said Harry, who continued his labored breathing.

"Once again… _Legilimens!_"

Hagrid giving him the photo album his first year… Hermione after recovering from petrifaction… Sirius passing through the veil… A green flash… The Weasleys, murdered at the wand of Voldemort…

"NO!"

A sudden burst caused Dumbledore to be tossed back over his chair, crashing through an end table. Harry, still in shock, remained planted in his seat. Mrs. Figg popped her head in to find out what all the ruckus was about until she saw Albus on his back. Showing a surprising amount of quickness for a woman her age, she sped across the room to help the older wizard to his feet.

"Albus are you ok? What happened?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Arabella, thank you. It seems our young friend over here did not take well to a portion of the lesson, did you Harry?" Dumbledore said smiling with a touch of pain.

"I'm sorry Professor for knocking you back," Harry said quite sincerely, "but that was rather uncalled for!" Although he didn't mean to send Dumbledore and his half-moon spectacles back two meters, Harry did grow angry with the old man's tactics. "I don't appreciate seeing them all dead, and I don't think that they would approve of it either!"

Returning to his seat, Dumbledore's twinkle left his eyes and grew serious.

"You have to understand that this is what Voldemort will do if he gains access to your mind," Dumbledore slowly started knowing what would soon follow. "He will find the things that make you happiest… the people you love the most… and use it all against—"

"I've heard all of this before! What does it teach me, because I thought that was why I was here?" Harry said raising his voice while jumping up from his seat.

"Mr. Potter!" bellowed Dumbledore whose presence engulfed the entire room. "I remind you that in this moment _I_ am _your_ professor, and wish to be extended the respect and courtesy as such!"

Harry had never seen the Headmaster this angry. It truly was a frightening sight as Harry felt his courage falter. He was positive he had been quite rude on several previous occasions, but this was the first time Dumbledore felt the need to speak up about it. Mrs. Figg froze in her place as she witnessed the exchange. Meanwhile, Harry's legs bent to find his chair once more as a chill ran up his back.

"I am aware you are well versed in Voldemort's technique, however, your reaction to it remains constant. Anger… You must learn to suppress your emotions whether it be anger, sadness or joy…" Dumbledore felt his point had been made, so he brought his voice back down to his usual tone.

"The next step is to recognize when someone enters your mind immediately. Finally, you will be able to keep a constant block against any attack that your mind may come across. Before you can accomplish true mastery in this particular branch of magic, you must find a way to control your emotions better."

The Professor was right. Harry knew he needed to stop wearing his emotions on his sleeve and keep them in check. There were too many variables that affected so many around him. With Mrs. Figg taking her leave, the two remained silent. The Professor thought nothing else was needed from him at the moment. Harry meanwhile filed yet another task into his head.

"Perhaps this would be a prudent time to call it a day Harry. I will send an Order member in two days to take you to Headquarters. Take care," Dumbledore said as he stood up to take his leave.

"Yes Professor… and, thank you…" he thoughtfully said.

Turning around, the aging wizard's face donned a smile returning the trademark twinkle to his eyes. Harry still held resentment towards the old man, but left it to be worked out for another day. Dumbledore does what he feels is the right thing. Everyone knows that. 'Maybe I'm not the only one to wear things on his sleeve,' Harry thought.

* * *

The quiet evening continued as the street lamps turned on while Harry walked back to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Summers before, his day would have nearly been complete. Now as the sun set, his day was over but his evening had yet to begin. For the past week and a half, the green-eyed wizard would lock himself into his room while placing a silencing charm upon it. Taking Rector's words to heart, he spent roughly 45 minutes each on Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Not to mention the small mountain of homework he had for when he returned to Hogwarts. Harry only had 2 papers left to write which surprised him.

With only his old textbooks on hand, much of it was reinforcing his knowledge in theory. Potions was perhaps the one area that even material from third year would be new to him. His actual use of spells remained limited since he didn't want to destroy what little there already was in that room of his. A pillow was his lone target whenever he tried a spell. Despite having few he could practice, his study of its theory and his plans for the DA reached new heights. Harry wanted his friends to be prepared for whatever may come… something he had hoped Dumbledore would extend to him.

It was nearing 1:00 A.M. when Harry finally called it quits. The only thing left was clearing his mind before sending himself off to sleep. So much raced around his head that it took nearly an hour since taking the discipline up properly. A week and a half later he still needed about 40 minutes. Soon, his routine of morning/afternoon chores and evening studying would begin all over again.

Outside the second floor window through the tranquil night hovered a pair of dark eyes. Roughly a block away and unbeknown to anyone, they kept a constant watch over the area and Harry in particular.

'Pick up the pace Potter,' the eyes thought. 'At this rate, I'll never have any fun.'

* * *

**A/N: Yet another very VERY late update. Sorry guys! Been out of the country, work, blah. I didn't abandon it so don't worry.**

**Thanks to my reviewers this time around: Pleione, krissygurl, IwOnDeRwHo, 19CJ99, wiley73, CastusAlbusCor, Ania Nicole**

**Please please please let me know if this story starts taking a wrong turn somewhere like I know IwOnDeRwHo will. **

**Without spoiling too much, here's what's going to happen in the next chapter. I really think I need an injection of some action.**

**-Back to #12 for Harry,Order meeting, reading of the Will, OWL results, Diagon Alley with a bit of a birthday tossed in.**

**Till next time...**


	6. Liberated Secrets

Harry Potter and the Tears of the Light  
Chapter 6  
Liberated Secrets

-For those who have been following the story, I thank you and ask you please read my AN at the bottom for some info-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in here you may be familiar with. New characters, plots etc. are all I am responsible for. 

The thrill of finally leaving the Dursely's continued to build for Harry over the next 48 hours. He finished weeding the garden and washing the windows rather early that afternoon. Packing required little effort on his part, as he saw no need to unpack his trunk and haul out the few belongings he had. Once out of Surrey, Harry would be one step closer to home and to his family… The family he held in his heart…

Sitting in his dusty room, Harry quietly read another thick tomb on Transfiguration. Soon, Hedwig flapped her wings and called her friend over. Tossing his book onto the old bed, he walked over and looked out his barred window to see what had gotten her all worked up. Two figures walked up the small driveway bound for the front door. A smile flashed across his face when he opened the window for his white owl.

"You know what to do girl. I'll see you when we get there," said Harry. Once the front of her cage was open, the doorbell rang. The creak of the door opening was closely followed by an upset fat man.

"Boy! Get down here NOW!" yelled Harry's heavyset uncle.

It was there, in that moment, that Harry realized he had forgotten to tell the Dursleys about leaving. They hated surprises and this time was no exception. Although their anger was climbing, the moment they grasp the reality that he would gone, all would be normal again at Number 4. He quietly shut the window now that Hedwig was gone andwalked downstairs.

"I thought I told you to never have freaks of your kind in my house!" Vernon spat as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. "And you," he said turning to the two older wizards in his house, "Where do you get the idea that barging into my house—"

"DURSLEY!" roared the older of the two wizards with wand drawn. "The only reason I haven't turned your muggle backside into a teapot is because Dumbledore doesn't want anything to happen to you while Potter's here."

All three Dursleys stood planted with fear with the exception of Vernon who attempted to put on a strong face. The old wizard took one step forward before he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"As the case may be," said the other bald wizard, "Harry will be leaving with us. You won't see us or him until next year."

"You would do well to remember what I said. Potter, are you about ready to get out of this hell hole?" Alastor Moody grunted.

"Yes. Let me just go fetch my trunk," the youngest wizard in the room said as he turned for his room.

"Kingsley, why don't you help Potter with his things while I have a quick word with these three," Mad-Eye suggested.

With a nod, the bald, black Auror climbed to the top of the stairs in search of the young man. Passing through the house with no sense of love or care, Kingsley silently wondered to himself how anyone could survive emotionally in this place. Light streamed through a doorway with one skinny Hogwarts student hovering over a trunk. Seeing Harry use his physical strength to gather his things, Kingsley held up both hands with amusement.

"Harry," he said with a deep chuckle, "I think I can help you out."

In one fluid motion, the Auror pulled out his wand and shrunk all of Harry's belongings. Eyes of appreciation smiled up as Harry put his trunk and cage into his pocket. With one last look around his barren room, they made their way out and shut the door.

"Thanks! That makes it a bit easier," Harry lightheartedly said. "Let's get out of here before Moody does anything rash downstairs."

As they walked back down, they heard Moody end his little encounter with the Dursleys.

"— keeping you safe! One more year till he leaves and you're all mine unless Potter gets to you first! And believe me," the retired Auror said in a hushed tone, "one way or another, you'll get yours. Good you're both back. Grab on and let's get out of here," he said while holding out a worn wool sock.

"I guess I'll see you after term. And… thanks for letting me stay here," Harry quietly said. Vernon didn't say anything but stare with pure loathing. Petunia was beside herself hanging onto a shaking Dudley. With the two Phoenix members holding on already, the young wizard reached out and felt the familiar, eerie tug in his stomach.

* * *

After regaining his bearings, Harry found himself in London looking at his Godfather's ancestral home. Moody took a quick glance around the area to make sure everything was secure before approaching the front door. Barking out another reminder of 'Constant Vigilance', the three made their way to the door and gave it a hard knock. Much to Harry's surprise, his head of house answered the door. She shared brief exchanges with the two Order members than faced her star seeker as they walked in. 

"Hello Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you well," McGonagall said without her usual strict tone. In fact, it held the hint of concern and sorrow.

"Good to see you too, Professor. I don't mean to be rude," he slowly started hoping to avoid annoying her, "but what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Hogwarts getting ready to for the new term?"

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter," she reassured him with the smallest of smiles. "The Headmaster has requested an Order meeting as soon as the three of you arrived. I imagine Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen this very moment preparing a nice meal for you and the rest of your friends. I'm sure they miss you."

"I've missed them too."

"If I may, I have a word of advice for you. Don't be angry with them Harry," she began. "You're going to find out some things tonight that will upset you but understand there was nothing they could do. Yes, I remember how quick your temper was last year so try and stay calm."

"I will try Professor," Harry honestly said while they made their way to the kitchen. Afterclearing the doorway, he was quickly bombarded with locks of red and brown hair in his face.

"Harry! Oh it's so good to see you!" Ginny quickly said before letting go.

"Harry, what did they feed you over there? You look skinnier than the last time I saw you!" Hermione pointed out.

"I missed you guys. Say Hermione, isn't that Mrs. Weasley's line?" he smirked. No sooner did he say that did he become engulfed in a great hug.

"Harry dear, good to see you! She is quite right, you are looking thin," she concurred while appraising him. "Go on and sit next to Ron while I fix a plate for you." Looking towards the table, Harry his best friend doing what he does best.

"Oi mate, take a..." Ron tired to say in-between spoonfuls of food while getting up. "…take a seat!" Ron momentarily broke off his attempt at the world eating record to give Harry a manly hug. Before they could sit back down, the kitchen door opened with Dumbledore leading the way followed by a great majority of the Order. Even Fred and George found their way into the kitchen.

"I apologize for the early Order meeting, but seeing as how Harry is finally back with us, I think we should do this as soon as possible. We _all_ have much to discuss," the ancient wizard emphasized.

With a wave of his wand, seats were conjured and the room was expanded; set to hold the largest Order meeting since Voldemort's return. In the center was a small circular platform with the emblem of the Order. A blue light emanated from the seal. Surrounding it were four cresset shaped rows of seats, each elevated above the previous. The younger crowd stood in astonishment as they have never seen an Order meeting, let alone be a part of it.

"Alright kids, up to your rooms," Molly ordered. Before the usual protest began to ring out, Dumbledore raised his hand.

"There is no need to send them away Molly. The first part of our meeting concerns us all including the students," he explained without a hint of a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now see here Albus, I do not want them exposed to this. They are only children!" Hearing Molly's last attempt at justifying their lack of presence, Harry felt a shot of irritation as he quickly responded.

"Although I appreciate your concern Mrs. Weasley, we are not children," Harry stated with strength and conviction. "Just because a number associated with our age is what you might view as an adult, I can assure you we have been qualified for some time. If this meeting helps me to survive, then I'm going to be here. As much as I love you as one, you are not my mum and you are not Hermione's. As for Ron and Ginny…They've faced Deatheaters too. They are as much a part of this as anyone else in this room." He paused for a moment looking around the room before he continued. "You have always valued Professor Dumbledore's opinion in the past, so please listen to mine as well. We all need to be here."

Molly was torn between hugging Harry and binding all the students and sending them out the room. After receiving a comforting hand on her shoulder from Arthur, she looked towards Dumbledore and relented. Soon, everyone began to get settled into their respective chairs. Harry and his friends stood off to the side where the tiered crescent was left open. Dumbledore slowly walked over the young group and quietly provided four seats.

"No need to remain standing while you are here. Harry, if I may have a word with you," the Headmaster stated, more than requested. Two powerful wizards moved out of sight to a solitary corner of the room. Looking down, Dumbledore spoke with a pang of regret. "Harry… Have you thought about whether you are going to tell your friends and the Order of the prophecy? I have meddled for far too long in matters concerning you."

"Thank you for that Professor," he sincerely said. In-between all of his studying and limited training, Harry wondered how and when he was going to tell his friends. Now, possibly telling the entire Order, Harry wondered if it would truly be a wise choice. Sure he trusted his friends, but the entire Order? Snape? Maybe it would turn out to be a critical decision later down the road, but in a matter of moments, he knew what he wanted to do. "I'll tell them..."

The chatter died down as two figures emerged from the shadows. Harry sat with his friends while Dumbledore moved to the center platform. Gazing around the room, there were many in the group that Harry didn't recognize. Remus was back from his assignment sitting next to Tonks. Even Snape showed his greasy face. He had to do this. Everyone within these walls were people Dumbledore trusted. Despite his greatest desire to keep everyone away, he knew that he needed as much help as possible. Secrets were the last thing people needed. Even Rector made a point of secrets.

_'I know you have a history of secrets, both ones you keep and ones others keep from you…'_

"I call this meeting to order," Dumbledore began. "Tradition has been broken today by including underage witches and wizards into our midst, however, it is not without a valid reason."

"Oh, what a surprise... Potter and his band of miscreants are arrogant enough to think they are above tradition," came a sneering voice that could only come from one man. "Just like your father." Although no one else in the Order would say it quite the way the Potions Master put it, everyone was curious as to why the four were present. Harry promptly stood up, tired of Snape's comments.

"Apparently you were absent until recently because Professor Dumbledore invited us to stay. Furthermore, I am not my father. That is getting rather old at this point Professor," the young Gryffindor wizard declared.

"Why you little—"

"That is quite enough," Dumbledore said cutting off the Slytherin. "There will be no more interruptions for the rest of the evening and we will conduct business as we always have. Now moving on, I feel it is prudent to discuss the recent attacks. Most of us here are privy to the information, but I shall get everyone up to speed. Since the Department of Mysteries Battle, Voldemort has issued several attacks on both the muggle and magical community. The first was in Dolau where a muggle family was killed." Members continued to flinch as the mention of Voldemort. Turning to the boy with the scar upon his head, Dumbledore knew he would finally face Harry's anger. "Your name was burnt into the front door Harry. Etched in an inside wall, Voldemort blames you for the attack. We all know that could not be further from the truth."

"What were their names?" Harry asked attempting to keep an even keel. 'Even after keeping information about the prophecy, the old man still keeps more secrets,' he thought to himself.

"Anfri and Glynnis… Their son Stephen was also killed."

Nobody could see the dimming of his eyes as his eyelids shut upon them. Emotions varied from anger at Dumbledore and his friends, to hate towards Voldemort and his foot solders. For the briefest of moments, the entire room could feel his anger before it was filled with sadness. Despite all of the acceptance of events in his life, Harry will always carry the burden of responsibility in his heart. That wasn't something he could just get rid of… It was, after all, placed upon him by Trelawney's prophecy.

"What else Professor? I think I'd like to know it all now rather than down the road," Harry calmly explained.

"I put up with your insolence at school Potter, but this is completely out of line! Who do you think you are!" demanded a fuming Snape.

"I've had enough of you Professor!" Harry began as his anger rose. "Professor Dumbledore, if I may join you? I hope to tell this once and only once."

"The floor is yours Harry," the silver haired wizard said while stepping off the seal to taking his vacant seat. Harry hated being the center of attention and the room was not conducive towards keeping him out of the spotlight. Stepping upon the center seal, his green eyes met the eyes of the Order. Unable to begin, he lowered his head to close his eyes for the second time.

"Before I was born, a prophecy was made about Voldemort and the person who could bring about his downfall. Only Professor Dumbledore knew what it said. I found out at the end of the school year. Now, you will all know.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

He paused to let the information sink in for everyone in the room before he continued with a hint of trepidation. Even Snape had been able to bite his tongue thus far. Fear mounted within him as the seconds passed. This time, it wasn't from any dark wizard, but from himself and what he might have to do.

"I alone am the one who can defeat Voldemort."

* * *

**A/N: I've read HBP and that will cause no changes in how this story will unfold. I will NOT incorporate anything from the latest book. So if you haven't read it yet, (although I'm sure everyone who uses this site has) don't worry. Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, but any more and I think it would've taken away from the chapter's point. That being said, the things I said was going to be in this chapter will be in the next. The chapter was not high on action, but I promise to make it up in the next.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, even if it was ages ago: lovergirl, harryp123, Silver Warrior, SwT-LiL-AnGeL and Citan.**

**Seeing as it was a while since reviews have been posted, I will do the whole 'answer each person' the next time around. I do apologize for the mistakes made within my writing, and feel free to lay into me about anything! I don't mind constructive crit.**

**Remember to review please!**

**Till next time...**


End file.
